Haunted Nightmares
by SamXDanny
Summary: The old creepy house that's behind Sam's backyard haunts her. She keeps secrets about what happened in that house. And Danny and Tucker get suspicious. So what happens when Danny and Tucker are planning to go there for Halloween and ask Sam to come with? Will secrets be revealed? Rated T. DxS. BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to my new story! Its for Halloween so I'll try to get this done on Halloween or the week after. **

**So enjoy! And **_**beware!**_

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sam looked out her window. She looked at the backyard behind her house. It was a field. And in the middle of the field, was a house.

The house was creepy looking. It was very old and looked like it was going to break down. And there was a legend in that house. A legend that everyone was afraid of.

The legend was sort of like a rumor. It says that a boy went into that house, and never came out. They say he could have been attacked by a monster. Others say that something crushed him to death. And the scary rumors are, that he was killed by an old scary lady ghost. No one knew.

But Sam Manson did.

She knew the legend was true. She was there when it happened. She lost her friend that day. It was the scariest, most saddest day of her life.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Come on David! Aren't you curious?" A six year old Sam Manson asked to her friend David._

"_Sam, no. We can't. What if its haunted and we die? What if an old lady lives there and we disturb her? My mom would kill me." David who was six like Sam and had brown hair with brown eyes, wearing a plain blue shirt with black shorts and white shoes explained. He then crossed his arms._

"_You don't know that!" Sam protested. "And besides, ghosts don't exist. We'll be fine, trust me." David sighed in defeat._

"_Fine. We can go in there. But only for a few minutes! Then we go. Okay?" David said. Sam nodded. They opened the door and were sucked into_ _the darkness._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Sam let out a tear. It was her fault that he died. She will never forget that day. As much as she wanted too. And because of that day, she had to face her nightmares.

Sam looked away from her window. It was now time for school. Danny and Tucker would be at her house any minute.

You see, Danny and Tucker are Sam's "new" friends. They have been friends since the year after David died. Sam didn't want to betray David. But it was time to let go of him and move on. And that what Sam did. Or tried to.

Tucker is one of Sam's two best friends. He was a techno-geek. He was an African American, he wore a plain yellow shirt with dark green pants, with a red beret on his head, brown boots, and of coarse his glasses.

Now Danny… He was different to Sam. He was your average 14 year old kid. He had big blue eyes, jet black hair, wore a white shirt with red inside, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. But in the beginning of freshman year, he became half ghost.

His parents were building a weird machine that can lead you to another dimension called, The Ghost Zone.

It didn't quite work so his parents just quit. Sam convinced him to go inside of it. Danny agreed and went inside.

There was a great big flash and everything changed. When the machine began to explode, Sam thought she killed another best friend. And she could never forgive herself.

But the machine didn't kill Danny, it made him half ghost. He could shoot ghost rays, fly, turn invisible and intangible, almost anything.

And that's when Amity Park's superhero, Danny Phantom was born.

But Sam still regretted it. More than anything. She almost killed another best friend. What kind of person was she? A murderer. A freakish murderer. She sighed as she grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs.

She haven't told anyone about that day. Not Danny and Tucker, even her parents. But all those years lying to her parents that David just went missing. He been kidnapped. And her parents and David's believed her. She never felt so guilty in her life. But she's just afraid. Afraid that David's parents would get feisty at her. Especially David's mother. She loved her son. More than anything.

Sam then quietly went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Jeremy put his newspaper down and Pamela put her magazine down.

"Hi sweetie. Have a good sleep?" Pamela asked her. Sam nodded.

"That's good. Now you better get to that bus stop. Don't wanna be late!" Jeremy reminded her with a smile. Sam rolled her eyes and nodded.

"See you later." Sam said and ran out the door. Today was a Friday. Her favorite day of the week. But she hated Sundays. Because Sunday, was the day that her best friend had died.

Sam shuddered at that thought. She really did miss him though. His laugh, his smile, his humor. She even had a little crush on him. But she was over that. She was into Danny.

_Danny… _Her mind trailed off. She had this huge crush on Danny. Not because he was a superhero, it was because of him. Just everything about him was lovable. She loved him. She loved him so much. But of coarse, he wouldn't feel the same.

Sam finally got to the bus stop and saw Danny and Tucker coming to the exact spot. She waved at them. Danny waved back. She could see a smile across his face. Oh how she loved that.

Soon they all were at the bus stop. They all smiled at each other.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam." Danny and Tucker greeted back in unison.

"So, who's ready for an awesome weekend?" Tucker asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam and Danny asked him in unison.

"I mean that for Halloween, we are going to the creepy old house that is technically behind Sam's house!" Tucker answered. Sam wide eyed full with terror. Danny just shrugged.

"I guess we could go there." Danny said. He turned to Sam. "How about you Sam?"

"Um… I…, I…" Sam stuttered. Just then the bus pulled up. Sam side in relief.

"Um… lets go." Sam said nervously and ran quickly on the bus. Danny and Tucker looked at each other confused.

"What's up with her?" Tucker wondered.

"I have no idea. But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

**End of chapter 1! :D**

**So how did you like it? Are you curious? Or do you just want me to make another chapter of "The Phantom Games"? -_- **

**Beware of the cliché questions!: **

**So what will happen? Will Danny and Tucker find out Sam's secret about that house? What happened in that house? Was the rumors true? Find out in Chapter 2! (Ha, I rhymed xD) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Haunted Nightmares is back! :D**

**OMG my birthday is on Monday! Can't wait! October 8****th****… I love that date ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sam finally took a seat on the bus. She looked out the window. Memories of _that _day flew through her head.

She remembered the morning of that day. The sun was shining bright, no clouds were up in the sky, and it was like a summer day. It was weird day for Halloween though.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_David and Sam ran downstairs to their parents. Sam and David had a sleepover the night before. And today was Halloween. They were going to go trick-or-treating that night. They were so excited._

"_Hi David. Did you have fun last night?" David's Mom asked her son. _

"_Yeah I did! We had lots of fun! Can I come over again next week?" David asked his mother with puppy eyes and face. David's Mother looked at Pamela._

"_If its alright with you…" Pamela nodded._

"_Of coarse he can come next week! We'll even have a greater time!" Pamela exclaimed. Sam and David smiled excitedly._

"_Now, you two go upstairs and change. AND NO GETTING CHANE IN THE SAME ROOM!" David's Mom yelled at the last part as Sam and David were running up the stairs._

"_Okay Mom!" David called. They then went into Sam's room._

_David looked out Sam's back window. He saw that house. But back then, it didn't seem that creepy. Just a regular house._

"_Hey Sam," David started. Sam went over to him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why is that house all alone in that field?" David asked. Sam looked at the house._

"_I don't know. Wanna go and find out?" Sam asked him._

"_I don't know… Someone could be living there. And I don't want to disturb them." David said._

"_Why would someone live there? And besides, we aren't going in there. We can just look around the house. Okay?" David nodded. Sam smiled._

_After they got dressed, they told their parents that they are going to play in the backyard. Their parents said okay. And Sam and David went to that house. If only David knew that was the last time he'd ever see his parents again. _

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Sam let out a tear once more. It was her fault. If she hadn't been so suspicious about that house, none of this would ever happen. But it did. And Sam will never forgive herself.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Sam jumped and turned her head to the right to see Danny sitting next to her. She forced a smile.

"Um. Y-yeah I'm alright." Sam said. She turned back to the window.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Danny asked once more. Sam turned her head to face Danny.

"I'm fine, honest!" Sam replied getting a little annoyed.

_Stupid hero complex. _Sam thought. She turned her head back to the window. Danny was still suspicious. He still stared at her. He then took his hand and gently laid it on Sam's. Sam then looked at Danny, getting his attention.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Danny assured. Sam nodded. She then went back looking at the window.

_Should I tell Danny? Or shouldn't I? _Sam thought. She didn't know what to do. But all she knew was that she had to make the decision quick.

* * *

First period came and all Sam could think about was that day. None of them knew that it would be the worst day of their lives. And for David, his last.

_Why did I just stand there? When those… things… Ugh, I can't even think about it! What is wrong with me? _Sam thought. But her thoughts were cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"Miss Manson, pay attention! I don't want you daydreaming in my classroom!" Mr. Lancer yelled at her.

"Um, sorry Mr. Lancer it won't happen again!" Sam assured. Mr. Lancer glared at her before turning around and writing on the board.

"You sure you're okay?" Danny whispered in her ear. Sam jumped and turned to Danny.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine." Sam said and turned back to her notebook. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on with you?" Danny asked. Before Sam could answer, the bell rang

_Saved by the bell. _Sam thought. She grabbed her stuff and turned to Danny.

"See you at lunch." And with that, she left. She could see in the corner of her eye that Danny was clutching his fist. Oh, he was irritated.

Bu Sam didn't care. She'll tell him when the time was right. But right now, wasn't the time.

* * *

Lunch finally came and Sam grabbed a salad from the lunch line and sat down at her normal table. Danny or Tucker weren't there yet so she began to think.

_When should I tell them? When we get there? The day before? WHEN? _Sam thought.

_Now? _Another side of Sam thought.

_No! It's too complicated! Maybe I shouldn't tell them at all. _The other side of Sam argued.

_Well, you better tell them. Because if you don't, they will find out. And if they don't find out by YOU, who knows where your friendship would be. _The other side of Sam thought. Sam then let go of her fork. Where would her friendship with the boys go? Would they get mad? Upset? She didn't know. But what she did know that she had to tell them, soon. Fast. Quickly. But she didn't want to. At least not here. Not now. But soon. In a private place.

Danny and Tucker were coming her way. She waved at them. They waved back. Flashbacks then hit Sam like a brick. Memories of David. The last Friday David was alive.

_-FLASBACK-_

"_Don't you just love Fridays?" David asked her. It was recess and they were outside and were by the swings. David and her loved Fridays. It was the last day of the week for school. No homework, no work to do, just play and relax._

"_Yeah! I do!" Sam exclaimed. "Hey, do you want to sleepover tomorrow?" David put a hand under his chin while thinking._

"_Hmm. Sure! Nothing's happening tomorrow and Sunday is Halloween! We could go trick-or-treating together that day!" David replied. Sam smiled excitedly._

"_Yay! This is going to be the best weekend, EVER!" Sam said excitedly. David nodded and smiled. But if only they knew how wrong they were…_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Sam frowned again. But didn't dare to cry. Oh, how wrong she was. If only she knew what was going to happen, none of this would have ever happen. David would be sitting there, at her table with her, Danny, and Tucker. But no. He had to die. Well, _she _had to kill him.

Danny and Tucker finally got to the table. They had smiles on their faces. But noticed Sam's frown.

"Seriously Sam, ever since Tucker mentioned-" Danny was cut off by Sam.

"Don't. Shut it and eat your food. I'll be back." Sam said. Danny raised an eyebrow, but Sam ignored him. She then stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria and towards the bathroom.

She got there and closed the door. She looked in the mirror. A face showed up. A face that was always in her nightmares before David die.

"Oh no." Sam said in horror. The face smirked.

"_I told you I'll be back._"

* * *

**Freaky? Creepy? Scary? Who do you think it is? :3**

**I'm so happy! My best friend who hasn't called me in like 3 months called me xD He's coming to my birthday party! :D**

**So what will happen? Who's that face in the mirror? Why is it haunting Sam? What happened in that house? Will Danny and Tucker find out by Sam? Or by there selves? Find out in Chapter 3! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. I just finished reading "The Nightmarys" IT WAS AWESOME! But I was disappointed when Timothy and Abigail didn't get together. 'Cause you know, I'm a sucker for romance xD**

**And I had an awesome day.**

**Like, today was just… fun. And watch, tomorrow will be a horrible day xD**

**So I go on the computer, check my email, and see I got 16 emails. I was like,**

**O.o**

**And half of them were people favoring, following, reviewing, I was sooooo happy.**

**Now, let's continue this story, shall we? :3**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sam looked at the face in horror. This was not happening. Not now. Not today.

_I-its back. But how? Wait… oh no. _Sam thought. She narrowed her eyes at it.

"You don't scare me." Sam said. The face smirked.

"Oh really?" The face asked. Its head started to pop out of the mirror. Its face turned pale and its hair turned black. Its black eyes became bloody red and its body came out of the mirror. Sam wide eyed.

"You're not real!" Sam exclaimed. "I learned that along time ago."

"Oh, but honey I'm real this time. And you are about to die. Say hi to David for me." The strange ghost thing said. It then ran for Sam's neck. But she dodged and the ghost slammed into the stall.

"Alright, old nightmare I conquered you once and I'm about to do it again." Sam stated. She grabbed her old nightmare by the waist. But the nightmare just smirked.

"You can't conquer me. I'll always be in your nightmares. _Forever and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever…_" The nightmare kept saying while tilting it's head. Sam then got a little freaked out.

_I gotta get out of here. _Sam thought. She then started to run towards the exit bathroom door. But her nightmare appeared in front of it, still tilting it's head and saying forever and ever.

_Scream. _Her instinct told her. _It's the only way for it to go away. _So she screamed. Screamed as loud as she could. And in her opinion, she thinks that even China heard her scream.

The nightmare disappeared as someone opened the door. Danny was the person. She stopped screaming. Her eyes started to wide in full of terror.

"What wrong?" Danny asked, worried. Sam took heavy breaths. Her heart kept beating fast. She began to sweat. But she didn't care. All she cared about now that someone she knew was there to comfort her.

"I… It… she… uh…" Sam stuttered. Over Danny's shoulder she could see Mr. Lancer, Tucker, and the A-list focusing on her. She knew what they were thinking. They wanted to know what happened. She blushed.

Danny then went over to her and hugged her. She hugged back. She really needed him right now.

"Take a deep breath, and tell us what happened." Danny comforted her. She could tell he was scared half to death (No pun intended) and was full with concern. She was about to open her mouth and explain when something whispered in her ear.

"_If you tell anyone, I will kill them. And you last. So watch it._" Her nightmare whispered. And then felt it vanish. She then closed her mouth.

"Well?" Dash asked, getting annoyed.

"I… thought I saw a bug. So I screamed?" Sam asked rather then saying. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"A bug? Really?" Everyone asked in unison. Sam Manson who almost wasn't afraid of anything, was scared of a little bug?

"Yeah. I saw it on the mirror and I thought it was something else so I screamed." Sam replied. She the went pass Danny and the others and out to the hallway.

"I gotta go to class. You all should too." And with that, Sam left. And she knew she left them all confused. But if only they knew…

* * *

Danny kept staring at her. He was concerned. But she couldn't blame him. Like if you found your best friend screaming bloody murder and found out that they were only scared of a little bug, wouldn't you be concerned too? Sam sighed. Stupid nightmare. Now she has to keep her secret. To save her friends and family.

Sam looked down at her notebook and wide-eyed at what was written in it.

_I KILLED DAVID. _

Did she write that? She may. But she didn't remember doing it. Maybe when she was daydreaming she did it? She didn't know. Sam quickly turned the page before Danny or anybody saw. She then started going back to thinking. But something caught her attention. She looked back at her notebook. Her eyes wide eyed in fear.

_AND "I'M" NEXT._

Was she doing this? Or was it something else? Was it a sign? She didn't know. But all she knew that this weekend, was going to be a weekend she'll never forget.

* * *

The final bell rang and all students were dismissed. Sam grabbed her books and ran to her locker.

She opened it and put her books in and grabbed her backpack. She felt Danny walk pass her, going to his locker that was two lockers away. She looked in the mirror that she had inside her locker. She looked at it in horror as she read the message that was written in blood.

_GET READY TO DIE. _

_ALONG WITH YOUR_

_LOVED ONES, MURDERER!_

Sam stepped backwards. Danny was eyeing her every move. She could feel Danny running to her and felt her falling into his arms. His face was full with worry and concern.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" Danny demanded. She knew he wanted an answer.

"M-my… m-mirror… m-message…" Sam stuttered. She was scared. She felt Danny place her gently up against her locker. She curled up in a ball.

_She was not a killer. She was not a killer. _Sam thought over and over. She eyed Danny as he looked at her locker. He looked in the mirror.

"What message?" Danny asked. Sam stood up confused and went to her locker and stood beside Danny. She looked at her mirror. No message. Sam wide eyed.

"No! It was right there! Written in blood!" Sam exclaimed. She put her hands on her head.

"What did it say?" Danny asked.

"It-" Sam cut herself off. Because a voice went through her ear.

"_Remember, if you tell him, I kill him._" Her nightmare reminded. Sam wide eyed.

"WHAT DID IT SAY?" Danny asked, yelling at her this time. He shook her once.

"Know what. Never mind. Forget it." And with that, she put her needed books in her locker, shut it closed, grabbed her backpack, and walked out of the school. Leaving Danny suspicious.

* * *

Sam walked down the side walk. She always walked home with Danny and Tucker. But today she just wanted to be alone. To think what happened today.

_Were the notes a message? What is my nightmare trying to tell me? That Danny, Tucker, and I will die in that house? That Danny and Tucker will find out my secret? I… don't know. _Sam thought. Her nightmare was up to something. She knew it.

She was midway to her house when Danny appeared in front of her. She screamed a little. But calmed down when it was just him.

"What?" Sam asked, harshly.

"Something's going on with you. I need to know." Danny said.

"I'm fine, okay? Now I need to get home." Sam said annoyed and tried to get pass Danny. But Danny wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer me!" Danny replied, raising his voice.

"Why should I?" Sam asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're freaked out by something and I want to know!"

"Well to bad. Mind your own business!" Sam yelled, pushing him out of the way. But Danny just grabbed her arm.

"I don't care! This is scaring you to death and I want to help! Isn't that so hard?" Danny asked. Sam sighed.

"Trust me, I wanna tell you so bad, but I can't. You wouldn't understand." Sam said and got out of Danny's grasp. She started walking away.

"I would understand if you just tell me! Sam, please." Danny pleaded. Sam stopped her tracks and turned around to face Danny.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't." Sam replied. And with that she walked away.

She felt so bad for yelling at Danny like that. She knew he was just trying to protect her. And she respected that. But it annoyed her how he kept asking. And it hurt her how she couldn't tell him. But it was the only way to keep him safe. Even though _he _had the ghost powers.

Sam sighed as she got to her house. She went in, and closed the door behind her. The house was empty. Usually her parents were in the kitchen or the living room. She raised an eyebrow.

"Mom? Dad? Grandma?" She called. She went in the kitchen. Nothing.

She went in the living room. Nothing.

She then went upstairs into her room. She opened the door. She then went in and looked at her mirror in horror. The note was back. And this time it said written in blood:

_WANNA PLAY _

_HIDE AND SEEK?_

She knew what that meant. Her nightmare took her parents. And there was one place that it might have took them.

"_The house_."

* * *

**Did you like it? I really had fun writing this! I should writ scary stories more often! :D**

**Who are having the chills? I know I do. I have a mirror in my room and I keep looking at it to see if I have the "notes" on there xD Wow, I scared myself. That's… depressing.**

**Anyway, what will happen? Will Sam find her parents? Will Danny and Tucker find out her secret? Will Sam's nightmare kill them all? Find out in Chapter 4! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm having a birthday weekend! :D **

**So yesterday, I went to Six Flags Great Adventure, today I had a family party at my house, and tomorrow I'm going to have a birthday party at iPlay America.**

**And on Monday, is my birthday.**

**BEST WEEKEND EVER!**

**Wait. I shouldn't say that. Someone might die o.O**

**And if you REALLY wanna know how old I'm gonna turn, PM me and I'll tell ya'.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new spooky chapter!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sam started to panic. Was she seeing things? Is this real? Are her parents really at that house? Where were her parents?

_No. Stop overreacting. Come on, Manson! Do you really think your nightmare took your parents to that house? _Sam thought. It was right. She was just overreacting and was nervous for Sunday.

_Yes. I'm just nervous. I think that my brain is pulling tricks on me. My nightmare isn't real. She's just in my head. _Sam thought once again. She then took a deep breath and calmed down. She the went downstairs.

_But if my parents don't come home tonight, then I know something's wrong._

* * *

Sam woke up with a start. She had a nightmare. A nightmare she been having since she fell for Danny, and since David died.

_**~Her Dream~**_

"_Run Sam, run!" Someone told her. But Sam stood still. "Sam, RUN!"_

"_No. I'm not abandoning you. Not again." Sam said. The ceiling was collapsing. _

"_GO!" _

"_NO DAVID! NO!" Sam screamed. The person who was named David narrowed his eyes._

"_I'll be fine. Go." David assured._

_Everything went black. The next scene was Sam, Danny, and David standing in a field. David looked mad._

"_Why didn't you save me Sam? I thought we were friends." Said David._

"_Yeah Sam. Why didn't you tell me? Such friend you are." Danny said._

"_You forgotten me. You made new friends. Why Sam, why?" _

"_You had a crush and a friend before me? And you KILLED him? What, were you jealous that other girls flirted with him and he liked it? And you got mad at him and killed him? I'm a superhero. And you're a murderer." _

"_WE'RE NOT YOUR FRIENDS! WE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU UGLY FAT MURDERER! GO DIE IN A HOLE!" David and Danny screamed at her in unison. _

_**~End of her Dream~**_

And that's when Sam would wake up, and cry. They say dreams are signs. Sam knew that her dream will come real one day. She just didn't know when. Or never wants to know.

Sam then got up from her bed. She went into the bathroom and went in the shower.

The shower was nice and warm. Sometimes it washes away her problems. But sometimes, doesn't. And this time, it doesn't.

When Sam's shower was done, she put on her normal clothes. A blank tank top with a purple oval, black skirt with green stripes, and black combat boots. Her hair was in a little ponytail floating above her head. She also put on purple lipstick and a little bit of black eyeliner. She looked into the mirror and remembered what David and Danny said to her in her dream.

"_WE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU UGLY MURDERER!" _

Sam began to have tears in her eyes. Was that true? Was she ugly? Was she fat? Will Danny ever love her? Questions burst into her head. But she pushed them away. It was just a dream, right? It wasn't real.

Sam then went downstairs. The stairs creaked as she stepped on the stairs. The house was so… quiet. Usually her parents were up by now.

But memories of last night filled her head. She remembered the note that said 'Wanna play hide and seek?' She thought that it was nothing and was in her head. But they never came home. And that meant something was wrong.

"I need to call Danny." Sam said. She then quickly ran back upstairs, grabbed her phone that was on the dresser and called Danny.

A few rings later, Danny picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Danny! Thank God you answered! Something is terribly wrong!" Sam exclaimed.

"_What is it?"_

"My parents are gone Danny! I got home yesterday and no one was home. So I was thinking that they were out." Sam half lied. "And when I woke up this morning, they were still gone!"

"_Are you sure? Are they on a business trip you think?" _

"No, they're not. Because they wouldn't have brought Grandma with them, they would've told me, and their suit cases, clothes, and cars are still here! Where are they?"

"_I don't know Sam. Do you have any suggestions on ghosts who had kidnapped them?" _

Sam hesitated. Should she tell him? If she did, will the nightmare kill him? She sighed.

"I-" She was cut off by the phone going dead. The lights in her room went out. The power went out. Right before she could tell Danny.

_Great. Now Danny is probably thinking that I hung up on him. Super. _Sam thought. She went to her window. She looked at the house.

_Are they in there? Should I go there? Relive that horrible day? _Sam thought. It was the only way.

Just then Danny flew into her other window. Sam looked at him with shock.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"What am I doing here? Sam, you said that your parents got kidnapped. Any signs that who did it?" Danny asked. Sam gulped. Should she tell him? She didn't know.

"Um…" Sam stuttered. She didn't know.

"Do you know who did this? Sam, please. Tell me." Danny pleaded, taking a step forward.

"I want to tell you. But I can't." Sam admitted. She looked at the floor.

"Did the ghost threaten you?" Danny questioned, getting closer to Sam and lifting her chin with his thumb so her face looked at his. Sam looked into those glowing green eyes.

"Y-yes." Sam replied. Danny sighed. He then looked into her violet eyes.

"Sam, its okay to tell me. I'll defeat that ghost. I promise." Danny promised. He took a little step closer. Sam's heart skipped a beat. Was she dreaming?

"I know but this ghost isn't like the other ghosts you fought. This ghost, is dangerous." Sam said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, I don't think there is a more powerful ghost. Are you sure?"

"I know, Danny. It could kill you. And I know you have ghost powers and can defend yourself but this ghost is strong. Believe me, the ghost is more powerful than you think." Sam explained. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that? Did the ghost hurt you?" Danny asked, worriedly. He searched for injuries.

"Yes. Yes it did. More you can imagine." Sam muttered. Danny's eyes started glowing a deep green. "But I'm fine! Promise!"

"Who is this ghost?" Danny asked, harshly. "I'll tear it apart molecule by molecule."

"I… can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"I just can't." Sam said. She stepped backwards. She needed to get away from Danny. She didn't want him to get killed. But Danny walked forward. Soon, Sam backed up into the wall. And she was trapped. Danny was blocking her way.

"Tell me. Please. If you do, your family will be saved." Danny assured.

"And you'll die." Sam said. There was a silent pause. They looked at each other's eyes. She looked into those big glowing neon green eyes.

"I'll be okay." Danny said softly, rubbing her left arm. "Remember the ghost king and Undergrowth? Remember how powerful they were?" Sam nodded. "And did I defeat them?" Sam nodded once again. "Then I can defeat the new ghost. Okay? I'll be fine."

"But-" Sam was cut off by Danny putting a finger on Sam's lips.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Danny assured. Sam finally nodded in agreement. "Now, who is this ghost?"

"Well she's-" Sam started. But was cut off by a strong wind blowing through the windows. A voice began to speak. It sounded deadly.

"_IF YOU TELL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM. SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. I AM YOUR NIGHTMARE! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU THINK I AM. I AM REAL. REAL ENOUGH TO DETROY YOU ALL._" The deadly voice screamed. The wind then stopped blowing and there was silence in the room. Sam looked and Danny as Danny looked at Sam.

"What nightmare?" Danny asked. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Sam lied.

"I know you're lying to me. What's up with you?" Danny questioned.

"Look, I need to find my parents. And I know exactly where they are." Sam said. She then started to go to her bed, grabbed her backpack, and headed to the door.

"Then why did you call me?" Danny asked her. Sam stopped. She turned around.

"Because I wanted to say goodbye. Because of what I'm going to do, I may die. So goodbye. Tell Tucker I said goodbye too." She said and turned around. "I love you guys." And with that, she was gone.

Sam never felt this sad before since David died. And she knew she wasn't coming back. She opened the front door. She turned around to look at her house one more time. She turned back around and exited the house.

She knew Danny was stunned right now. Like how could you not be when you heard that your friend was going to commit suicide to save her family? Well at least she was doing it for a good reason.

_Suicide. _Sam thought. _Why didn't I use it for David?_

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 4 done! :D**

**Wow, this was an intense chapter. With DxS fluffiness! :D**

**I'm so tired from the party. I'm beat. And I'm going to have another one tomorrow o.O**

**So what will happen? Will Sam ACTUALLY commit suicide to save her family? Will Sam's nightmare kill Danny and Tucker? Will Danny and Tucker find out Sam's secret by Sam? Or by themselves? Find out in Chapter 5! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Guess what I got two days ago…**

**A DANNY PHANTOM SHIRT! :D**

**It was a late birthday present from my sister :3**

**Anyway, birthday is over D: But now I'm back and one year older! :D**

**Wait… OMG I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A YEAR! :O**

**Okay! So back to the story xD**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sam walked to the backyard of her house. She had tears in her eyes while doing so. She hadn't been behind her backyard since David died. It been so long.

_Its all my fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. _Sam kept thinking. It was all her fault. That David died, her nightmare coming to life, and her parents getting kidnapped. All her fault.

She came closer to the bushes that leads you to the house. She slowly walked up to it, reached her arm out to it, but was stopped by an invisible hand grabbing it. The hand threw her across the yard, away from the bushes.

Sam opened her eyes. She saw the big blue sky. Her eyes widen at the message in the sky from the clouds.

_IT'S TOO LATE._

_THEY'RE DEAD._

Sam's world broke into pieces. No, this couldn't be true. She sat up and looked behind her. Her bloody nightmare was standing there, smirking evilly at her.

"Y-You didn't." Sam said in disbelief. There was no way.

"Oh, but I _will_. They're alive… _for now_, but when you get there, it'll be too late." Her nightmare explained.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Sam asked, pleading for an answer.

"Because _I WILL GET MY REVENGE. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DEAD FRIEND CONQUERED ME. AND I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE! UNDERSTAND?_" Her nightmare screamed while rising up from the ground. The nightmare then vanished into the thin air. Leaving Sam in shock and terror.

She could hear Danny walking up to her. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder. Sam flinched. She was obviously still scared.

Sam looked at Danny as Danny looked at her. She wide eyed when she realized he was standing there, with an comfort face. Did he hear all that?

Danny sighed. He then began to speak.

"I heard what the ghost screamed at you." Danny admitted. Sam looked at the floor.

"Have a lot of questions?" She asked.

"I just wanna know who's this 'dead friend'." Danny said. Sam winced. She knew that was going to be his answer.

"I… he… she… uh…" Sam stuttered. She couldn't speak. She wanted to tell him, but the words couldn't come out.

"Who's the boy Sam?" asked Danny. But Sam stayed silent. "Why are you trying to hide this from me?"

"Because I can't tell you!" Sam yelled at him and stormed away. But Danny just followed.

"Why can't you?"

"The ghost won't let me okay? Can't you understand that?" Sam asked him. Her eyes boiled with anger. Why couldn't Danny understand?

"I do understand that! But I won't let it kill me! Sam, we talked about this. I'll be fine!" Danny yelled. Sam turned around to face him.

"Oh, no. You are _NOT _going to be fine! Do you understand how powerful she is? I brought her to life! ME! I did! Its my fault, okay? She haunted me every single day when I was a kid! And you know that kid? Yeah, he was my friend before you guys. And had the same nightmare as me. And you know what the nightmare did? She…" Sam trailed off, but she couldn't finish it. Her brain and mouth wouldn't let her.

"She what Sam?" Danny asked, stepping closer to her. She then shook her head.

"You know, just forget it. Forget this day, forget everything okay? You need to go home, and so do I." Sam said and turned around and started to walk once again.

"What about your parents?" Danny asked once again. Sam winced and stopped. But she didn't turn around.

"They're dead, Danny." And with that, she started walking again.

She ignored Danny's calls of her name. She wanted to get away. She wanted to just run away. Leave her past behind and start a new life. With a new family, new friends, new school. She wanted to start over. And she wanted to get it right.

But life doesn't work that way. And that's what Sam hated. Why couldn't she just run? There was an open road right in front of her that she could just race through. Her past would be locked away, and would be never be opened again. But she couldn't do that to Danny and Tucker. They're nothing without her. And she's nothing without them.

Sam looked up at her Mansion.

_Home. _Sam thought. _The least peaceful place in the world. _She then went inside. The lights were out, and it was empty. She sighed. She then had tears in her eyes.

_They're gone. And its my fault. _Sam thought. She then ran upstairs, and into her room. Her sadness became anger, stress, confusion, frustration. All those emotions combined.

She started throwing things across the room. She ripped her posters that were on her wall off of it, crumbled it up, and threw it. She pushed her things that were on her dresser on the floor. She ripped her pillow in half, and feathers flew in the air. She ripped the curtains off her window. She couldn't careless that the sun was shining bright in her room. She opened her closet and threw all her clothes on the floor. She then went to the bathroom. A knife was shining on the counter with a bloody message on the mirror.

_DO IT._

_YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO._

She did want too. But she threw that thought aside. No, she wasn't going to cut herself. If she did, she'll have to pay the consequences.

She ran out of the bathroom. She looked at her room. It was destroyed. Ruined. And it was her fault.

She then found a corner in her room. She went over to it and sat there. She crawled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

_Her fault. Her fault. Her fault. _Sam thought over and over. Killed David, brought a new ghost to this town, and killed her parents. Who's next?

* * *

The next day was a Sunday. It was Halloween. Kids were doing there final touches on their costumes and waited for night to come. But Sam, she was frightened. She was going back. Going back to the place that held her scariest day of her life.

Sam woke up with a start. She had that same nightmare again.

She looked at her room to find it destroyed still. She sighed. She then got up and got dressed.

After she took a shower, and got dressed, she went downstairs. The Mansion was quiet. Just like yesterday.

She went into the kitchen to get some food. But before she could get anything, her phone rang.

She hesitated, but grabbed her phone out of her combat boot and looked at the caller ID.

_Danny. _Sam thought. She then hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam, its me. Um, I was wondering if you want to head to the Nasty Burger with Tuck and I? We don't want you to be alone while you eat so… yeah." _

_Gosh he's so sweet._ Sam thought.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam answered. She could feel Danny grinning. That's how well she knew him.

"_Great! I'll pick you up in a minute! See ya'!" _

"Bye." Sam said. She then heard the phone going dead. He hung up, and Sam did the same.

Literally a minute later, a knock was heard outside her door. She walked towards it to find Danny and Tucker on her porch.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted.

"Hey Sam." Danny and Tucker said in unison.

"Ready to go?" Danny asked, holding an arm out to Sam. Sam smiled weakly.

"Yep." Sam replied. They linked arms and Tucker did the same to Danny's other arm. Danny then flew up in the sky, obviously in ghost form.

Once they got there, the Nasty Burger was well decorated for Halloween. Every Halloween they do this. And the costumers loved it.

Danny landed in front of the Nast Burger, went behind a car and transformed back to Danny Fenton. They then all went inside.

The place had black and orange posters saying 'Happy Halloween!', little blow up ghosts, and lots and lots of other Halloween stuff.

After they ordered they're food, they sat down at a table. The table had a black cover over it with orange pumpkin napkins. Sam sighed.

_Brilliant way to get my mind off of Halloween. _Sam thought sarcastically. She put her hand on her chin.

"You okay?" Danny asked who was next to her. Sam looked at him.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm… super." She replied putting her hand back on her chin. Danny sighed.

"Whatever you say."

Tucker then came back with their food. Yes, it was rare that Tucker came back with the food. Usually Danny or Sam did it. But Sam was too busy being depressed, and Danny was too busy keeping a close eye on Sam.

"Food's here!" Tucker said. Danny and Sam looked up at him.

"Cool, I'm starved!" Danny said.

"Uh… yeah me too." Sam simply said. She grabbed her salad from the tray, grabbed a fork, and started eating it.

She saw in the corner of her eye Danny take a burger and Tucker taking a over sized burger. They began eating. Sam sighed and went back to eating.

Soon, Sam needed to go to the bathroom. _Bad_. She started rocking back and forth.

"Um… guys?" Sam said, getting their attention. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." Danny moved aside and Sam dashed towards the bathroom. She went in and went into a stall. After she was done, she heard screaming. Screaming of people running out of the building.

She smelled smoke. Smoke running under the bathroom door and into the room. It began to feel hot. Sam began to panic.

_Is the building on fire? _Sam wondered. She looked in the mirror. One little word scribbled on there in blood, answering her question.

_YES._

* * *

**End of Chapter! :D**

**Oh wow. I left you on a huge cliffhanger…**

**I just found out that I ditched speech today. Yeah, I go to speech :3 I FORGOT, OKAY? I was in computers at that time…**

**So what will happen? Will Sam get out of the building in time? Did her nightmare do this? Are her parents really dead? Are Danny and Tucker going to find out her secret by her, or someone else? Find out in Chapter 6! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! :D**

**I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! I love you guys. I really do. You make me the happiest person alive.**

**Did you know that it's very rare for me to smile?**

**Yeah it is :/**

**But you guys, you make me smile. **_**All **_**the time (: **

**Okay so here is the new scary chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sam's face was in full of terror. The building… was on fire. With _her _in it.

Sam ran to the bathroom door. She tried to open it. But it wouldn't open. It was stuck.

She turned around to see her nightmare standing there. A huge grin on it's face.

"Its no use. The door won't open." Her nightmare said. Sam wide eyed.

"Y-you mean, I'm trapped?" Sam asked. The nightmare's grin grew wider.

"Yes you are. And you're not coming out. Scream all you want. But no one will hear you shout." The nightmare explained in poet and vanished in the air. Sam began to panic.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. She banged on the door hardest as she could. She looked around to see what she could use.

_Nothing. _Sam thought. _I'm going to die. _She sunk down to the floor. The bathroom was getting smokier by every passing second. The room was getting hotter. Hotter enough for Sam to pass out.

But then there was a bang on her door. All Sam's doubts were fading away as she heard a call for her name.

"SAM!" The voice screamed on the other side. It was Danny.

"Danny?" Sam called. "I'm in here!" She stood up on her feet and backed away, expecting Danny to open the door. But he didn't.

"Sam! Can you hear me?" Danny called once again. That's when Sam's doubts came back.

_He can't hear me. _Sam thought. Just then the saying that her nightmare said to her, came back.

"_Yes you are. And you're not coming out. Scream all you want. But no one will hear you shout." _

No one could hear her screams. No one could hear her banging on the walls. No one could hear her. No one.

Just then Sam had an idea. She grabbed a notepad out of her purse -which she had with her- and grabbed a pen also, and started scribbling on the notepad. She wrote,

_Danny, please open the door._

_No one can hear me for some reason._

_Just… please help me and open the door._

_I… can't. It won't open._

_~Sam _

She slid it underneath the door, hoping Danny could see. She felt a hand take it from her, hoping that it was Danny. She began walking away from the door once again, ready for someone -hopefully Danny- to bust through it. And he did. The door kicked open with Danny standing there in ghost form, his face full with worry.

Sam couldn't take it. The heat was too strong. She could see the fire in the background, getting higher and hotter by every second. Sam's vision began to blur. And all she could see, was Danny running to her and her falling into his arms. And after that, her world became nothing but black.

* * *

When Sam woke up, she woke up with a start. First off; she had that nightmare again. Second of all; she wasn't in her room. But it only took a second for her to realize where she was.

_Danny's room. _Sam thought. She began to relax and laid back down. Knowing that she was safe.

A minute later, Danny walked in. He saw Sam awake so he ran over to her and knelt beside the bed.

"Sam, you're awake! How do you feel?" Danny asked worriedly. "You were a little burned back there."

"I'm fine. Better than I was before," Sam replied. "How long was I out?"

"Two, three hours." Danny answered without hesitation. "You gave me a scare back there."

Sam laughed weakly. "Well, its Halloween. What do you expect?"

Danny chuckled. "I guess you're right, but seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack. I…, I thought I lost you."

Sam placed a hand on his cheek. Her eyes locked on his. Her face becoming serious.

"You'll never loose me. Because wherever you go, I go. And I won't leave without saying goodbye." She said honestly. Their faces became closer. They're lips separated. They're eyes began to close. They're lips were so close until Tucker busted in the door. And Danny and Sam jumped.

"Hey guys-" Tucker cut himself off, realizing that Danny and Sam were about to kiss. He smirked. "Was I interrupting something?" Danny and Sam glared at him.

"Nope. Nothing at all…" Sam said. Just then Tucker's smirk became into a frown when he realized why Sam was on Danny's bed.

"You okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam replied. Tucker walked over to the opposite side of where Danny was, and knelt down on the side of Danny's bed.

"You still up for going to that house?" Tucker asked. "Because if you don't want to, I completely understand."

Sam hesitated. Should she go? Her parents are in there… So should she?

_Yes. _Sam thought.

_No. _The other side of Sam argued.

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes_

_No._

"Yes." Sam thought out loud. Wait… she said that out loud?

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I am. And even if I said I wouldn't, you guys wouldn't understand." Sam said. She then sat up. Danny and Tucker holding her back so she could stay steady.

"Okay. But if you want to back out, just tell us." Danny said. Sam nodded. They then helped Sam off the bed, and towards the door. And soon, down the stairs.

Sam did appreciate all this, but it was slightly annoying. She was strong. She can take care of herself. So why did she let the boys do this?

"Guys, I'm fine. I got this." Sam admitted. She pulled away from their grasp. She was a little wobbly but regained her balance.

"Are you sure? Do you want us to walk you home?" Danny asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

_Him and his stupid hero complex. _Sam thought.

"I'm fine, I promise. I can take care of myself. You know that." Sam said. Danny then frowned.

"I know, but I'm just worried about you." Danny admitted, looking at his feet.

"Because he's _in love _with you!" Tucker said, but was elbowed by Danny the second after he said that. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But I know you're worried about me Danny. You just need to trust that I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, okay?" Sam explained, taking a step closer to Danny.

"I know that. But can I at least fly you home? Well, in case you pass out in the middle of the street?" Danny asked, pleading for her to say yes. Sam sighed. And she nodded.

"Sure."

Danny smiled. He scooped her up in bridal style and phased through the ceiling. And she knew she heard and saw Tucker smiling and saying,

"Lovebirds," And then going, "Hey!"

She snuggled closer to Danny, eyes closing. Yes, she was tired. She knew what she was going to face today. All of them. But she began thinking of a plan. Like them _not _going in there, but she will? To save her parents? She didn't know. But she didn't want them to face what she faced. It would be a disater for them, but most importantly for her. If they died, her life would be shattered. Her world would collapse on top of her. Crush her until she was dead. She didn't want that. She had to keep them safe. No matter what.

Sam then began having tears in her eyes. And when she closed them, a tear began running down her cheek. She tried to hold the sob in, but she couldn't.

Danny took notice. He then stopped in midair and wiped a tear away from Sam's cheek. Sam opened her bloodshot eyes and looked at Danny.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, softly.

"It's just… if something happens to either of you or Tucker, I don't know what to do. I can't live without you guys. You're my world." Sam replied. A tear formed in her eye and ran down her cheek. But Danny wiped it away with his thumb.

"We can't live without you either Sam." Danny said, honestly. He began flying once again. "Like, what you said, wherever you go, I go." They looked at each other. Sam looked at those glowing green eyes.

_He's perfect. He understands. So why can't he be mine? _Sam thought. Soon, they were at Sam's. Danny gently put down Sam in her room.

They looked at each other in silence. And then, Sam spoke.

"Thanks for taking me home." Sam thanked him. Danny smiled.

"No problem. Tuck and I will pick you up at 7 o' clock okay?"

"Okay. See you then." Sam said. Danny nodded in agreement. But before he left, they just studied each other. She loved Danny with all her heart. Why couldn't he see that?

It was then that they realized they had been looking at each other for a while. They both blushed and Danny disappeared in the sky.

Sam sighed as she looked at the time.

_3:00. I have three more hours to sleep. _Sam thought. She the yawned and decided to take a nap. So she went in her bed, went under the covers and closed her eyes.

She felt invisible lips touch her cheek. It was Danny, of coarse. She smiled. All her doubts faded at that time. She felt hope.

But her hope faded when she saw blood red eyes watching her before she went to sleep. Her nightmare was there. And it was going to kill her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6! :D**

**Phew, glad that's over. Now I can stop feeling guilty… for now.**

**THERE WAS DXS FLUFFY! Who loved it? Come on, don't be shy. Because I know you loved it xD**

**I think I scared myself. I keep looking behind me. Sad right?**

**Anyway, what will happen? Will the nightmare kill her? Will Danny and Tucker find outher secret? Find out in Chapter 7! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Ready for another spooky chapter of "Haunted Nightmares"? Well, you better be! **

**You have been warned.**

**Anyway, so buckle up and lock your doors! Because if you don't like it, then the nightmare's gonna kill ya'!**

**Lol, just kidding xD**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sam's eyes flew open the second after she saw those red eyes. Her nightmare was here? Was it going to kill her? Why?

She looked at her nightmare. It had a creepy grin on it's face. It's head was tilted, its eyes wide, and its creepy smile was so big, that its dark yellow, green teeth, and black gums were showing.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. She then sat up, freaking out.

"Oh, what am I doing here? The question is, what are _you _doing here? Should you be in a creepy old house with your friends?" Her nightmare mocked with a smirk on its face. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Go away," Sam demanded. "I don't believe in you." She threw a pillow at it. But it just past right through it.

"Try all you want, but nothing's going to change." Her nightmare explained and rose up from the corner. Its bloody red eyes glowed in the dark room and its body glowed, matching its eyes. It narrowed its eyes, and its smirk came into an angry frown.

"_YOU, SAMANTHA MANSON WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! AND IF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DO GO IN THAT HOUSE, REMEMBER WHAT WILL HAPPEN. YOU. WILL. DIE!" _Her nightmare vanished in the air, leaving the room to go silent.

Sam curled up into a ball. Scared what will happen in a few hours. Why did Tucker come up with this idea? Why can't Halloween just fast forward? Where were her parents? Are they even alive? She didn't know. But all she knew was this was all her fault. All of it.

_This is because of me. _Sam thought. She then closed her eyes, and slipped away into unconsciousness.

_**~Her Dream~**_

_Black. All she saw was black._

_A shadow. A shadow just ran by her._

_Two shadows. Then three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Seven._

_All those shadows stopped in front of her. The lights then turned on, revealing their faces._

_Her Mom. Her orange hair shining in the light. Her pink dress and white heels brightening the darkness. But something looked different._

_She had red eyes._

_Then another light came on revealing her Dad's face. His light blonde hair shining in the bright light, wearing his blue vest with a white shirt underneath._

_But he had red eyes too._

_Then another light went on, revealing her grandmother's face. She looked different._

_She wasn't sitting on her scooter, she had black hair like Sam's, wore no glasses, wore a dark red shirt, and black pants._

_And last thing but not least, her red eyes._

_Another light went off, revealing Tucker. Dressed usually, but had no glasses either. He just had the red eyes._

_Another light went off again, revealing David. His hair was dark brown, he was wearing a plain blue shirt (the same shirt he was wearing when he died) and with black shorts, and white sneakers. He had the same bloody red eyes also._

_And another light came on, revealing Danny. He was wearing his normal clothing, but also had those glowing red eyes. And he looked like he was ready to kill._

_And then the final light went off, revealing her nightmare. She looked the same. She had that smirk on her face. Her grin grew even wider as it saw Sam's face full with terror._

"_Minions," Her nightmare called, getting their attention. "Kill her." _

_The last thing Sam knew was that she was getting tackled by her loved ones._

_**~End of Dream~**_

"AH!" Sam screamed, and sat up. A nightmare? Again? When was she going to have _good _dreams?

She sighed and looked at the clock in her room.

_6:50? Oh man, Danny and Tucker will be here in 10 minutes! I need to get ready fast. _Sam thought. She then ran to her closet and pulled out a clean version of her outfit.

_Why do I have dozen of these? _Sam thought. She sighed and took off her dirty clothes and put on the clean ones.

She looked at the clock again.

_6:45? Wait… that's a five. Its 6:55. 6:55!? _Sam thought. She then grabbed her hair brush, and brushed it quickly. She redid her make up. She was about finished when she heard a door bell ring.

_Damn. They're here already? _Sam then grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. Another door bell ring.

_Shut up, I'm coming! _Sam mentally yelled. She then ran to the door and opened it. Just before Tucker could do another press on the door bell.

"So you're the critic, huh?" Sam joked at Tucker. Tucker chuckled.

"You ready?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. They linked arms and Tucker did the same to Danny's other arm and the flew to the house.

Sam was having second thoughts to this. Should she go? Should she back out? Oh, she was scared. Terrified. Sure, she was goth and was suppose to be brave. But right now, she's saying _forget that! _If you were Sam at this moment, would you be scared, nervous, scarred for life? Sam was. All of those combined.

Danny noticed her worried face. He frowned. He hated when she was like that.

So he leaned his lips to her ear and whispered in it.

"You can back out if you want. You don't have to do this." Danny whispered. Sam closed her eyes. She the reopened them and looked at the night sky. Yes or no? One would be the right guess, and one will be the regretful guess.

_Say no._

_No, say yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

"No." She thought out loud. Oh no… here we go again.

"Are you sure?" Danny whispered again in her ear.

"Positive." She answered, not even believing in her own words. Was she saying these words? Or was her nightmare controlling her?

She then saw the house. She haven't been this close since David died. She closed her eyes tight. Trying to hold the tears, and to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But it wasn't a nightmare. This was happening. This is real.

They started coming lower to the ground. While doing that, Sam's heart kept beating faster. Guiltiness splattered all over her. Her eyes began to fog up her eyes.

_Shame. _Sam thought. _All I feel is shame. _

They then landed. When Sam's feet hit the ground, she began to loose balance. She tripped backwards but Danny caught her before she could fall.

Their faces were so close to each other. They stared at each other's eyes.

_Gosh, his blue eyes. His…, his face. Adorable. Just adorable. _Sam thought.

It was just then that they realized they had been staring at each other for a while and blushed. Danny brought Sam back to her feet and let go.

"Lovebirds…" Tucker muttered. Danny and Sam glared at him but then looked back at the house.

"Here we are." Danny said. He turned to Sam and Tucker. "You guys ready?" Tucker nodded. Danny then looked at Sam. "Sam?"

Sam gulped, but nodded. They then took a step closer to the house. Sam became even more nervous by every step. Should she tell them?

_Yes you should, Manson. Tell them! They're about to open the door! Give them the warning! Tell them! _Her instinct yelled at her. They stepped on the porch. They were getting so close to the door.

_Tell them! They will hate you if you don't! _Her instinct yelled at her again. It was right. She had to tell them. Fast. Now. Right now. To keep them safe. But she couldn't. She was scared.

_You want to keep them safe, don't you? So if you don't, they'll die. That's because they didn't get a fair warning and didn't know what to do. And that's what happened to you and David. You guys didn't get a warning. And it ended up by someone dying. Do you really want that to happen again? _Her instinct asked her. No. She didn't want that to happen. Not again.

Just then Danny reached for the door knob. Sam needed to say something quick.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. Danny and Tucker looked at her.

"What?" They asked in unison. Sam bit her lip, and looked at the floor.

"Don't open that door." Sam answered.

"Why not?" Danny asked, once again.

Sam hesitated. She looked up at Danny, and looked at him in the eye.

"Because if you do, your nightmares come alive."

* * *

**End of Chapter! :D**

**Did you know that the last sentence was going to be the description of this story? XD**

**But I chose against it because it would give away everything and I wanted you guys to get suspicious on what happened in that house xD**

**So, did you like it? Sorry if it wasn't fluffy as last chapter. But I promise next chapter it will (:**

**So what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, and Tucker go in that house? What did Sam mean about 'If you go into the house, your nightmares come alive'? Will they survive? Are Sam's parents really dead, or are they alive? Will Sam's nightmare kill them? Will Danny and Tucker find out Sam's secret by her, or by themselves? Find out in Chapter 8! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaack xD **

**I'm feeling… scary today! Or tonight…**

**Anyway, I want to reply on a review I had, but it's a Guest so I'll reply here.**

**To HaileyHatfield: Um… update 20 minutes at a time? Impossible. Well, for me. You just need to be patient. I know you like this story, and CANNOT wait for the next chapter, but it takes a while for an author to publish a chapter here. Like first you need to think WHAT you're going to write, then type it in, proofread it, and then publish. If you ever wrote a story on here, you would understand. It's not easy. **

**Well for me its not easy because I have one hand that works. Well, I had a stroke when I was like… 5 months old. The proof: The "weird freaky hand" (people call it), and the angel on my arm. (It looks like a birth mark) But I got it after I got the stroke. I type with one hand, and one finger. Yeah… I get used to it…**

**Anyway, back to the story! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Danny and Tucker looked confused, Sam knew it. Like, would you be confused too? Sam sighed. She had explaining to do.

"Look, if you open that door, your nightmares come alive. They haunt you. They become real. They can kill you for real. Hurt you to death." Sam explained. Danny and Tucker tilted their heads. Sam shuddered. That reminded her of her nightmare.

"How do you know this?" Tucker asked. Sam sighed.

"You know the legend of the boy who went inside the house, and never came out?" Sam asked them. They nodded. "Well that boy, was my friend."

"What do you mean he was your _friend_?" Danny questioned, confused.

"I mean that before you guys, I used to have this friend named David. He was my friend. My _only _friend. We did everything together. Sleepovers, bowling, playing on the playground, school…" Sam trailed off. "He was my best friend."

"So… what happened?" Tucker asked. Sam hung her head to the ground.

"I… When we were six years old, I asked him if he wanted to go to this house that was behind my backyard. He wasn't sure. But I forced him to go.

"So when we got there, we looked around a little bit. Then I asked him if he wanted to go inside. He hesitated a no. But I didn't take no for an answer. And then I dragged him in the house, and…" Sam couldn't finish. Her sobs were taking over.

"What happed Sam?" Danny asked. He took a step towards Sam.

"B-bad t-things h-happened." Sam stuttered through the sobs. Danny got closer to Sam, and when he did, he lifted her chin so that she was staring at him.

"What bad things? Did his nightmare kill him?" Danny asked, curiously. Sam closed her eyes, and then reopened them.

"N-no." Sam said. Danny looked confused.

"Then what happened?" Danny asked once again.

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but the door of the house flew open. Sam's nightmare stood there, like a bloody thirsty zombie.

"Here so soon?" Her nightmare asked, creepily.

"Get away!" Danny yelled as he transformed into his ghost half, stood in front of Sam protectively, and formed a ghost ray in his hand.

"_Not until I kill Samantha first._" Her nightmare deadly shouted. It then rose from the ground, eyes deadly glowing red, body glowing bloody red, it's eyes narrowed, and formed a deadly looking face.

"W-well that's not going to happen! If you want Sam, you have to go through me first!" Danny shouted as he stood more protectively in front of Sam. Tucker joined.

"Me too!" Tucker yelled as he stood next to Danny. Her nightmare then grinned.

"I'm up for a challenge." Her nightmare said, and rose her hands in the air. Danny, Sam, and Tucker then floated.

"What going on?" Tucker asked, terrified.

"She's using her controlling powers," Sam replied. "If I'm correct, she's going to put us in the house." She then saw her nightmare smirk.

"You _are _correct, my dear. Enjoy the ride while it lasts." Her nightmare said, and threw them into the house. The door then slammed behind them.

"Sam, I'm scared." Tucker admitted.

"I would be too if you weren't." Sam said. Tucker glared at her.

"Well that makes me feel _so much _better." Tucker replied, sarcastically. Sam rolled her eyes, and shrugged.

"Well, it's the truth."

"So Sam, what's gonna happen?" Danny asked. Sam sighed.

"There are doors. Each door leads you to a place that no one knows. Only one of us do. So there are three of us in here right? So we have to face three nightmares," Sam explained. She then looked at the floor. "But when we're all finished, something's gonna happen."

"Like?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison.

"_Like _all our nightmares combined, or someone dying."

"What do you mean by 'someone dying'?" Danny questioned.

"I mean by that is, something's going to happen so that only _one_, or _two _will make it out alive." Sam replied, still looking at the floor.

"David died in here, didn't he?" Danny asked, understanding. Sam nodded as tears fell down her cheek.

"How _did _he die?" Tucker asked.

Sam hesitated. Should she tell them? But if she did, would they hate her? Sam closed her eyes.

"Its complicated." admitted Sam. She then reopened her eyes, and started walking down the hall. Danny and Tucker followed her.

"Why can't we just open the front door, and run?" Tucker asked her.

"Because the door is locked. It won't unlock until we conquer our fears, and if at least one person dies. And that person, will be me." Sam explained. They then got to the door that said _Tucker _written in blood.

"WHAT?" Danny and Tucker screamed at her in unison.

"Sam, you are not going to commit suicide for us!" Danny yelled at her.

"Yeah Sam! We are not going to let you do that!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam then eyed them.

"I am. And you guys aren't going to stop me." Sam said. She then opened the door that said _Tucker_, and were sucked in the darkness.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat up. They were lying on the concrete side walk for some reason. They were in Tucker's nightmare. Oh, boy.

"This is my nightmare." Tucker admitted. They all stood up.

"What _is _your nightmare, Tuck?" Danny asked. Tucker sighed.

"Zombies." Tucker replied.

"_Zombies_?" Sam asked, in disbelief. Tucker nodded. "Is it because you watched "Zombieland" that one night with us? Because I knew you were scared that night."

"I was not!" Tucker denied. "I just had bladder problems at that time…"

"Sure." Sam said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay guys, enough with the arguing. We need to know what to do." Danny said.

"Tucker, you need to tell us what happens in your nightmare, and how to survive it." Sam explained. "Because this is real. This is happening. They can really kill you."

"Okay. Well its starts in my living room with me watching TV. The news turns on, and it says a Zombie Ghost Invasion is coming. It says that we need to stay indoors at all times.

"Then it starts. I hear zombies tearing up cars, people, stores. Then a house one at a time.

"When I look out the window, I see you guys, my Mom and Dad, Danny's parents, Sam's parents, and every person I know and love, die. The zombies eat all of you.

"So when I go out there to try to save you guys, a bunch of zombies attack me. I run, but they always find me. They eat my flesh, and when I die, I wake up." Tucker finished. Danny and Sam looked at each other.

"Well… that was um… scary." Danny said.

"Yeah, I know." Tucker agreed.

"Well Tucker, this time we have to fight them. No matter how powerful they are gonna be." Sam said.

"Wait… what do you mean 'no matter how powerful they're gonna be'?" Tucker asked.

"I mean that they're gonna be _extra _powerful. That's because they're real this time." Sam answered.

"So they can actually _kill _me?" Tucker asked, frightened. Sam nodded.

"Yep. So you need to be careful, and fight this time. Because if they leave a scar, its never coming off." Sam explained. Tucker wide-eyed. Then he had guilt in his eyes.

"It's my fault that we're here." Tucker said with guilt. Sam then put a hand on his shoulder. Danny did the same with his other shoulder.

"No its not, Tuck." Danny comforted.

"Yes it is." Tucker complained.

"It's actually my fault." Sam stated. "If I have said no this morning when you asked me if I wanted to still go, none of this would've happened. That's because being the good friend you are, you would've stayed with me. But I said yes because I knew my parents were here and-" Sam cut herself off, realizing that her parents were here. "Oh my gosh, MY PARENTS!"

"What about your parents?" Danny asked.

"My parents are here! I completely forgot! We need to conquer this fast before my nightmare kills them!" Sam exclaimed. She then turned to Tucker. "Any weapons we could use?" Tucker nodded.

"There are some at my house, come on!" Tucker said as they ran to Tucker's house.

They then got there, and looked up at the house.

"Here it is." Tucker said. They then went into the house.

His house was so quiet and empty. It reminded Sam of her house this morning.

_This morning. _Sam thought. _It feels like ages ago. _Tucker then ran upstairs, and Danny and Sam followed. They went into his parents room.

Tucker opened up a locked drawer with a key that was on the dresser. Tucker pulled it open, and revealed guns.

"I don't know why, but my Dad always has this drawer locked. I never went inside it before, but this is what I think is inside it." Tucker explained. Danny and Sam nodded.

Sam picked up four guns. She put one in her combat boot, the other one in her skirt pocket, and had the other two in her hands.

Tucker grabbed two guns, and Danny grabbed the last one. He didn't really need any guns because he had ghost powers, but grabbed the gun just in case.

"Now," Sam started. "Lets go kill some zombie butt."

* * *

**End of chapter! :D**

**I always end at the good part, do I? LOL! Well, that's me xD**

**Well, I need to stop now because its getting late. Almost 10:30. I'm getting tired. SCHOOL'S TOMORROW! Dx **

**So what will happen? Will Tucker conquer his nightmare? Will they die? Are Sam's parents still alive? Will Danny, Sam, and Tucker make it out of that house alive, or will Sam's nightmare kill them all? Find out in Chapter 9! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! It's Hurricane Sandy's fault. I lost power… I HAD TO DO THIS IN A NOTEBOOK Dx It was so hard.**

**I was SO bored too! My computer wasn't charged and obviously I couldn't go on the internet so… yeah.**

**Halloween was cancelled for me. Now I have to go trick or treating on Monday -_-**

**My childhood is gone. The Jersey Shore is destroyed. My childhood has vanished.**

**Now back to the story! That I worked hard on…**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

They ran out of Tucker's home. They looked around them. Zombies that look like a billion of them, came dashing towards them. Sam gaped.

"There are so many zombies." Sam stated.

"Yeah, I know." Tucker agreed. Sam then narrowed her eyes.

"Let's get them."

With their guns and Danny's ghost ray, they flashed towards the zombies. Sam in the lead. Tucker was a little bit behind. He was scared.

Sam pulled the trigger of her gun she had, and aimed it at a zombie's head. She shot it, and blood splattered all over. Sam turned green.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Um… Yeah. Just disgusted." was her reply. Danny nodded his head in agreement. They then went back to facing the zombies.

"_We want your flesh._" a zombie deadly shouted. Danny, Sam, and Tucker's eyes twitched at the creepiness.

"O…kay?" All the zombies smiled creepily at once.

"_Eat them._" The lead zombie commanded. The billion of zombies all ran at once, towards Danny, Sam, and Tucker, while they started to back away.

"I know a hiding place," Tucker admitted. "Come on!" Tucker began to run, but Sam stopped him.

"No."

"No? What do you mean _no?_" asked Tucker.

"I mean if you hide, danger combines." Sam replied. Tucker wide eyed.

"So you mean if we hide, the zombies get stronger, and the group of zombies get-" He didn't need to finish because Sam nodded and cut him off.

"Yep."

Tucker gulped. Sam knew he was scared. They all knew he was scared. But they had to do this together. It was the only way to survive. They looked at the zombies heading towards them, ready to eat them.

"You guys ready?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. They then looked at Tucker. "Tuck?" Tucker looked at Danny and Sam. He nodded timidly.

"Let's do this." Tucker tensely said. Danny and Sam smiled. They faced the crowd of zombies. They got in their fighting positions. They were ready to fight.

The zombies got closer and closer. Sam knew Tucker's heart was racing, and he was showing sweat. How she knew? More zombies appeared in the crowd.

"Tucker," Sam whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Tucker whispered back.

"Stop being a baby and focus!" Sam yelled at him in a whisper. Tucker turned red like a tomato.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked.

"Because the crowd of zombies got bigger!" Sam exclaimed. Tucker looked at the zombies. She was right. It _did _get bigger. Tucker looked at Sam with guilt.

"Sorry." Tucker apologized.

"Its alright. Now lets do this!" Sam exclaimed. Tucker, and Danny, who was listening, nodded, and faced the zombies.

They charged for the creatures with their guns, and Danny's ghost powers. Sam prayed for them to defeat the zombies. She prayed for Tucker to conquer his fear. Because if he does, then they will be saved.

In a blink of an eye, a zombie came coming with a watery mouth, and bulgy eyes. It jumped out of the crowd, and straight to them. Sam lifted her guns, Tucker too. Danny got his ghost ray ready, but the zombie went straight to Tucker. It attacked him, and Tucker fell to the ground.

Danny went over to the situation, and tried to get the zombie off him. But the zombie lost control. It then got off of Tucker and faced Danny. It opened it's bloody black mouth. Its teeth stained from the blood. Danny wide eyed. When the zombie attacked him, Danny turned intangible, and the zombie went right through him, and onto the ground. Danny turned to face it, and shot it with his ghost ray. The zombie stopped moving. It was dead. Danny then went over to Tucker, and gave him a hand. Tucker accepted it.

"Thanks dude." Tucker thanked him.

"Its nothing Tuck." Danny then pulled him up on his feet.

"You okay, Tuck?" Sam asked, who was behind Danny.

"Yeah. Let's continue." Tucker suggested. Danny and Sam nodded. They went back to facing the zombies.

Sam started shooting. She could hear Danny and Tucker doing the same thing. She noticed the zombies disappearing. She smiled. Tucker was being brave.

_You can do it Tucker. _Sam thought. _Be brave._

The zombies hit the trio. They started attacking them. One attacked Danny. But he killed it. One attacked Tucker, and surprisingly, he killed it. And when he did, less zombies were seen.

Sam then saw one big giant zombie heading towards them.

_Final level. _Sam thought. She aimed at it. But before she knew it, it jumped at her, and attacked her. She struggled to get out of it's grasp, but it was no use. The zombie monster was too strong.

Danny saw this. He flew over as fast as he could. He looked at the zombie on top of her.

_Danny please help me. _Sam thought. She was in pain. The zombie monster was hurting her. Danny aimed his ghost ray at it, but didn't shoot. Because if he did, Sam would get hit too.

"Danny… help… please!" Sam pleaded during gasps. She could see his guilty face. Then his face lit up.

"Super-strength!" Danny exclaimed. He grabbed the zombie monster by the waist, and picked him up. He did. Danny and Sam smiled. Danny then threw it far away. Danny looked at Sam, and held out a hand. Sam thankfully took it. He then pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." thanked Sam.

"No problem." replied Danny. "but you okay?" Sam rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam replied. They smiled at each other. Just then they heard a scream. Danny and Sam's heads snapped towards the scream. It was Tucker. The zombie monster attacked him, like it did to Sam.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam screamed in unison. They then ran to him.

"HELP!" screamed Tucker. Danny started to grab the zombie, like he did when it attacked Sam. But when he touched it, it zapped him.

"OW!" He screamed in pain. "Why did it do that?" Danny turned to Sam, hoping to get an answer. Sam sighed.

"Tucker, you need to save yourself! To conquer your fear, and get us out of here!" Sam explained to Tucker. Tucker gulped, but then his face turned stern. He was being brave.

Tucker saw his gun lying next to him. Sam saw it too. Sam prayed for Tucker to get it. She really did.

Tucker reached for the gun. His finger tips were touching the edge of the gun. He pulled it to his palm. He then held it.

_Yes. _Sam thought. She saw Tucker aim it at the zombie monster who was currently choking him with shaky hands. She then heard a large boom. He shot it with bravery.

The zombie monster vanished. Tucker conquered his fear.

"Tucker you did it!" Sam exclaimed as she ran to him, and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Yeah, I did." Tucker said proudly. They then pulled away.

"Good job, Tuck." Danny complimented. Tucker smiled as they high-fived.

"Thanks." Tucker thanked. Danny smiled.

"Now what?" Danny asked Sam.

"A door should appear…" Sam trailed off. Just then a door appeared out of nowhere. "Right now." The door said _Danny _written in blood.

"Ready?" Sam asked her friends. Tucker nodded. Sam turned to Danny. "Danny?" He looked at her, and nodded.

"Ready."

* * *

**Okay. This was hard. I kept looking at my notebook and back to the computer. My neck hurts. UGH! Having no power sucks.**

**So what will happen? What is Danny's nightmare? Will they survive? Or will they not? Find out in Chapter 10! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hehe. I got an idea for Danny's nightmare :3 **

**Well, the power's back on, went to Atlantic City for 2 days, and now I'm back home, going back to school.**

**IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING! OH MY GAWD IT'S SNOWING!**

**I hate snow. -_-**

**Yep, the only twelve year old in this universe who hates snow. Shocking, right? I thought so.**

**SO, his nightmare isn't going to be about JUST Dark Dan. OF COURSE, Danny's nightmare is becoming Dan, but I'm adding something **_**else **_**in there :3**

**And no, its not about Sam dying.**

**Well, part of it is xD**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

When Sam opened the door, they were sucked in the darkness. It was like a gigantic force pushing them towards the door. It was so sudden, so fast, that when they blinked only once, they were in Danny's nightmare.

They landed in the living room of Danny's house. It was sunset. And Danny got worried.

"When it turns black _HE _comes." Danny admitted. Tucker and Sam gasped.

"You mean…" They trailed off in unison, but didn't need to finish. Danny nodded his head.

"Yep. My nightmare is all of my worst enemies combine together to defeat me. And I end up dying. Along with my family, and some people in Amity Park." Danny explained. Sam stepped towards him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well this time, if they try to kill one of us, we die. And I mean die for _real._" Sam reminded. Danny gulped.

"We're not going to survive this," Danny muttered. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Who are these enemies?" Sam asked. Danny looked confused.

"My greatest worst enemies. Dark Dan, Pariah, Vlad-" He listed, but Sam cut him off.

"No! I know who they _are_, but your right. Your greatest worst enemies that you _defeated_ before. Didn't you?" Sam asked him. Danny nodded. "So, you can defeat them again. I know you can." Danny smiled.

"Um, but did you say that this time they're _extra _strong, and powerful?" Tucker questioned. Danny's smile turned into a frown. But Sam smiled at him, making him confuse.

"But _you _got more powerful too, didn't you? How long have you had this dream?" Sam asked. Danny counted his fingers.

"Two," he answered.

"And did you improve over the two years?" Sam asked again. Danny nodded. "So you _can _defeat them. You just got to believe in yourself. Believe that you can save us." Danny grinned at her, and hugged her.

"You always know what to say," he admitted. Sam blushed, but smiled.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" She joked, even though the words _best friend _doesn't fit the two anymore. It was something… more than that.

The two close friends pulled away, while Tucker just smirked.

"_Lovebirds._" he whispered.

"We heard that!" Danny and Sam yelled at him in unison, making him jump. They then blushed. Sam then turned to Danny.

"So, what happens in the nightmare?" Sam asked. Danny then sighed, and walked over to the couch, and sat down. Tucker and Sam followed, and sat on the couch next to him.

"So it starts with my family and I watching the news. Somehow, they know there is going to be a huge ghost attack coming. We don't believe it at first, but when the sirens go off, I get nervous. So I get off the couch, and run to the lab. I tell everyone to go back upstairs, but they wouldn't listen.

"Jazz tried to help me too, but they still wouldn't listen. Just then the building began to rumble, and the lab exploded. My parents, and Jazz were dead. I look at the still standing portal, ready to kill who _dares _to kill my family. And what I see is…" He trailed off.

"Is…?" Sam repeated. Danny cleared his throat.

"Dark Dan." he answered.

"Go on…" Sam said timidly. Danny nodded.

"I stand in shock. I was thinking, 'How did he get out of the thermos?, how was that possible?, I don't become him!' And he saw my shock, and grinned knowing I was deep in thought. So he began to form a ghost ray in his hand. He begins to aim it at me, and when he was going to shoot, someone stepped out of the portal also."

"Who was it?" Tucker asked.

"The Fright Knight, along with the Ghost King; Pariah. Then Vlad. They all told him to not shoot me. They will get me later.

"So when they disappear, I go after them. My family vanished for some reason. The sky was red, like it was when Pariah attacked. I knew this was going to be bad. Why wouldn't it be?

"So I fight them. Or _try _too. Then you guys try to help me. You do. You help me a lot. Until Dark dan finally had enough."

"Had… _enough_?" Sam repeated with a question. Danny nodded. "What did he do?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. Danny sighed.

"He killed you. Sam first. He knew she was my…" he trailed off, but shook his head.

"I was your what?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head again. "Forget it."

_What was I? I need to know. _Sam thought.

"Anyway," Danny began. "then he killed Tucker. I was shocked. I was thinking 'How cold hearted could he be?' It was like he read my mind when his eyes glowed deeper, and was ready to tackle me. But Vlad and The Fright Knight stopped him. They had a plan.

"There plan was to attack me at once. They whispered to Pariah about what they wanted to do. Pariah agreed. They then gave me an evil grin, and started charging up their ghost rays.

"I was too devastated to move. I couldn't control my body. And the next thing I knew, was being blasted on the ground, and being knocked out. But that's not where my nightmare ends."

Tucker and Sam wide eyed, and focused on Danny.

"What happens?" Tucker asked, interested. Danny sighed.

"I wake up in a _Good to Bad _chair. I was tied to it. They were planning to make me evil. But I wouldn't have it. I wouldn't turn evil, even if my life depended on it.

"So I broke free, and fell out of the chair. Just then my greatest worst enemies come in the room. They said it was time to die, or turn evil. They said I had a choice of living, but if I kept living, I would turn evil.

"So I thought of the choice. 'Should I live, and turn evil? Or should I not?' I thought of how my loved ones. They died. Without them, my world is gone. So I chose dying, and they happily accepted it. So they beat me up to death, and when I die, I wake up."

Tucker and Sam stayed silent. Sam then grabbed Danny's hand, and Tucker patted him on the back.

"We can do this, Danny. We can. That will _never _happen. Never." Sam assured as she leaned her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, man. We're here for you. And we aren't going anywhere." Tucker assured. Danny smiled at both of them.

"Thanks guys." he thanked. Sam lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"It's nothing. When a friend needs comfort, we're there for them." Sam admitted. Danny's smile grew wider.

"You guys are the best!" Danny exclaimed, and hugged them both at the same time. Tucker and Sam smiled. They then pulled away.

"So when will it start?" Tucker asked. Danny looked out the window.

"Now," he replied. Just then the TV burst on.

"_Welcome Amity Park, I'm Lance Thunder reporting that a huge ghost attack is on it's way. People need to stay indoors at all times. Thank you for your time._" The news reported. The TV then shut off.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back." Danny commanded.

"No. We came here together, and we'll _do _this _together_." Sam protested. She got closer to him, and so did Tucker.

"Guys, its too dangerous! You'll be safe up here!" Danny confirmed.

"And what about you?" Sam asked. "I'm not leaving you alone down there with your worst enemies. I'm coming to help, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, dude. I don't want you to die in there. It would be too sad." Tucker admitted. Danny sighed.

"Fine, but be careful. I don't want neither of you to get hurt." Danny finally gave in. Tucker and Sam nodded. They then went downstairs, into the lab.

They watched the part where the lab exploded, and everyone die. When the lab exploded, they were just on the steps. Sam covered her face into Danny's shoulder, Tucker shielded his face with his arm, and Danny flinched. After the explosion, they ran towards the still standing portal.

Dark Dan was there. Ready to kill them all. He had a creepy grin on his face. His eyes glowed a deep red, ready to charge his deadly ghost ray at them. But like Danny said, Vlad, Pariah, and The Fright Knight stopped him.

"We'll get him later," Vlad promised. Dark Dan nodded. They then went through the ceiling and towards the center of the city Amity Park.

"We need to follow them, come on!" Danny exclaimed as he picked up Sam and Tucker, and flew through the ceiling, following his worst enemies yet.

* * *

**Stopping it there.**

**Reason why: Power is going to go off soon.**

**The snow storm. That's why. I'm angry. XD**

**Anyway, what will happen? Will Danny, Sam, and Tucker defeat Danny's nightmare? Or will they not? Find out in Chapter 11! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um… hi… I'M SO SORRY! **

**I was/am really writer's block. I… didn't know what to do! And I wasn't in the Halloween spirit. Christmas is almost here! Well, next Friday we all die, and I said, "Hey. I should update!" And yeah…**

**I know we aren't going to die xD But you never know… "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine" xD**

**I actually started writing this after the power came on, BUT THEN I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! Right where the part that says **_**'ATTACK!' Pariah screamed. **_**My mind went blank…**

**And thanks for a little bit over 80 reviews! I love you guys SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much ;) **

**Now, back to the story! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Danny flew across the sky in full speed with Tucker and Sam by his side, captured in his arms. They followed Dark Dan, and the others. When they finally got there, Danny gritted his teeth at them, and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up." Dark Dan noted.

"Its over, freaks. Go back to where you belong." Danny hissed.

"But this _is _where we belong," Vlad corrected. Danny narrowed his eyes tighter.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it." Danny challenged.

"Oh, we'll prove it alright," The Fright Knight promised.

"_Attack!_" Pariah screamed. Vlad, The Fright Knight, Pariah, and Dark Dan launched themselves towards the trio. Danny created a shield around him and his friends, but Vlad shot him before he could. Danny fell backwards, taking Sam and Tucker with him. Vlad smirked and grabbed Danny's shirt and picked him up.

"DANNY!" screamed his friends. Danny tried to struggle out of Vlad's grasp, but he was stronger than ever. His red bloody eyes glowed a deep red, he gritted his teeth, and held on to Danny's jumpsuit tighter. Danny swore he heard one of the parts of his jumpsuit rip.

"You can't escape, little badger. Surrender now, or your little girlfriend will have a talk with Dark Dan. Also your little techno friend, too." Vlad threatened. Danny's eyes bulged out in terror.

"No…" he whispered. He looked behind him to see Dark Dan running after Sam, and The Fright Knight running after Tucker. He then saw Dark Dan take her. Take _his _Sam. The one he loved.

"NO!" Danny screamed. His eyes turned a dark green and finally got out of Vlad's grasp. He flew in full speed towards Dark Dan and Sam, and punched him hard in the face. "LET GO OF HER!" Dark Dan boiled up in anger. His eyes turned into a deep red and turned around to face Danny.

"You don't command me to do anything! If you do…" he trailed off, forming a bloody red ghost ray towards Sam's head. "Or she dies." Danny stood still, paralyzed by the sight. What if Dark Dan actually kills her? What will happen then? What will he do? Dark Dan smirked and the ghost ray vanished. Just then The Fright Knight came, holding a struggling Tucker.

"Boy, if you don't stop struggling I'll kill you!" The Fright Knight warned. Tucker stopped squirming and stayed silent. Danny's eyes narrowed and began forming ghost rays in his hands, but before he could, a black midnight gloved hand covered his mouth, and had him head-locked. His ghost ray vanished, and the narrowed eyes became surprised ones. Danny let out a frightened yelp.

"If you dare try to fight us, your friends are going to die. And we'll hurt the Goth girl the most," Vlad threatened. That's when Danny lost it. He wasn't going to let Vlad or his enemies do that. Especially not to Sam.

Danny kicked Vlad in the you-know-what, and he was bounded free from his grasp. He launched himself towards The Fright Knight and turned invisible. He grabbed Tucker, who turned invisible too, and flew him in an alley. When he landed Tucker there, he launched himself towards Dark Dan, still invisible, and grabbed Sam. But Dark Dan noticed this. He pulled Sam down, who surprised Danny and he became visible to the world again. He clutched Danny's neck with his free hand, and slammed him to the ground. Sam had a terrifying look on her face. She prayed that Danny would be alright.

Danny shakily pushed himself off the ground. He glared at Dark Dan with his glowing green eyes. He had enough with this. Dark Dan had to vanish. But how? How was he going to defeat him? Just then a memory why he had this dream in the first place came back to him. The reason why was that he was scared that Dark Dan would return and destroy his world. And at this moment, Sam was his world.

"I-I don't believe in you. I defeated you once, and I can do it again. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of any of you! You are all weak compared to me. I don't care what you say, but I'm strong. I'm a hero. And you freaks, are not." Danny claimed. All of his worst enemies came lower to the ground, and Sam was slipping from Dark Dan's grasp. Danny saw this and when Sam was about to fall to the ground, he flew over there, and caught her just in time. He then landed her back where he was before.

"You okay?" Danny asked, worriedly as he checked for injuries. Sam nodded.

"I'm fine, Danny. No need to worry," she answered. Danny smiled and she smiled back. Oh, how he just wanted to kiss her. But he turned his attention to his worst enemies. They seemed weak, and that made Danny smile even more.

"So, not so tuff now, huh?" Danny asked mockingly. He formed his ghost rays in both hands and shot Dark Dan and Vlad. Then he shot The Fright Knight and Pariah and they all got knocked out.

Danny smiled and Sam jumped on him and gave him a crushing hug, knocking him on the ground.

"Oof!" was the sound they made out of their mouths as they fell to the floor. Sam was on top of him.

"You did it." she whispered. Danny grinned.

"I guess I did, but I got a little help from my _best _friend." Danny corrected, but couldn't help but think best friend wasn't the word that fitted them. Sam had a confused look on her face.

"How did _I _help?" she asked. "I didn't even do a thing!" Danny still had that smile on his face.

"You helped me more than you can ever imagine." he answered, putting a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. Sam's heart skipped a beat. They leaned closer, and closer, and closer…

"Danny! You did it!" They separated from each other rapidly to see Tucker running towards them, waving his arm.

_So close. _Danny and Sam thought. Tucker finally got there to see both of his friends on the ground. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you two on the ground, _together_?" Tucker asked, slightly teasing with a smile. Danny and Sam blushed and stood up. Tucker then high fived Danny. "Way to go, man!" Danny smiled.

"Thanks." Just then a door opened that said _SAM _written on it. Sam gulped.

"I don't think I can do this…" Sam doubted. Danny looked at her worriedly.

"Why not?" he asked. Sam looked down at her feet.

"David died in there. And its all my fault. I don't want that to happen to either of you guys," she replied. Danny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll make it through this, I promise." Danny vowed. Sam looked at his eyes and gave him a sad smile. Soon, everyone's attention was on the door.

"_COME TO YOUR DEATH!_" A murderous voice echoed around them as the door opened, and bringing them inside, and the door slamming behind them.

But before it closed, a familiar face outlined the darkness. It was Sam's nightmare. And to make it worse, she had a murderous smile across her face.

* * *

**Ha, Ha. Cliffhanger!**

**YAY! Sam's nightmare! I was looking forward to writing it ever since I made this story and its finally here! :D**

**Sorry if its short. You know… writer's block… a pain xD**

**So what will happen? Will they survive? What **_**is **_**Sam's nightmare, and how did David die? Find out in Chapter 12! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I had updated! :D**

**Now, I see I currently have 92 reviews…**

**O.O**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you guys! Can we get to 100 before the story ends? I think we can! My goal was to get 100 reviews before the New Year, but I doubt that would happen. So how about before the story ends? ;) **

**But really, I don't deserve it. You guys are the best. I…, I'm really lost at words right now. Its just, this right now, is my biggest hit! Like, I never almost had 100 reviews before! This is exciting for me! I can't thank you enough for supporting me! Thank you for admiring my hard work, its been a pleasure to do this for you, AND for me (:**

**Now, enough about me. Have a rocking New Year everyone and I hope your Christmas was as good as mine (:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker appeared in a familiar living room. Sam wide eyed as she saw her parents talk to a couple while drinking coffee. Danny and Tucker exchanged confused looks, wondering what Sam's nightmare could be. It was just then that two young children ran down the stairs, pass them, and into the kitchen where the adults were.

"Hi Samantha and David. Had fun yesterday?" The tall brown haired woman asked.

"Yeah!" the children exclaimed. The woman smiled.

"Can I sleepover next week?" the young boy asked his mother. The mother looked at Sam's mom.

"Of course you can, David! We will have much more fun then last time!" Pamela answered the boy's question. Sam closed her eyes tight, wishing to wake up. But of course, failed. Why did it had to be _this _nightmare out of all the nightmares she had? Why did her nightmare have to be a _memory_?

The two children squealed as they ran upstairs to get changed. It was then the scene flipped to Sam's bedroom with David looking out the window, and dream Sam just about going into the bathroom. It was then that David broke the silence.

"Why is that house so lonely in the field?" he asked. Dream Sam stopped in her tracks and ran to David's side. She looked out the window to see that normal house in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know. Wanna check it out?" she asked. David put his hand on his chin while thinking.

"I dunno. But what happens if its haunted? What happens if there's an old lady living there? What happens if-" he was cut off by dream Sam putting her hand on his mouth as to say, "Shut Up". David fell silent and waited for Sam to speak.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, and if there _is _a person living there, then we'll just check it out from the outside, okay?" Dream Sam explained. David nodded, and they separated in different rooms to get dressed.

Danny and Tucker looked at Sam, who was looking at her feet. All she could think about was shame. Shame on her. She was ashamed of herself for letting this day happen. Ashamed of herself for putting her first ever best friend in danger. And ashamed of herself for killing him.

They were still a little confused. What was happening? Was this all just a dream? Does she dream this every night? Did this really happen to her? Their heads were swimming with questions. Danny then placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, which made her look up at him. An assuring smile crept on his face. She gave a small smile in return, and took a deep breath.

"My nightmare… its confusing you, right?" she guessed. They nodded in response. Sam closed her eyes once more. "My nightmare isn't just a nightmare, nor a dream,"

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked. Sam reopened her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. She hesitated, but words still flew out of her mouth.

"It's a memory," she replied. Danny and Tucker wide eyed. "A sad, sad memory that I wished I wouldn't relive. But here I am, watching it and kind of reliving it."

"So whatever happens in this nightmare, actually happened to you?" Danny asked. Sam nodded timidly. "Is this going to be bad?" Just then dream Sam and David busted out of their rooms, and ran down the stairs. Sam sighed.

"Lets just say it isn't going to be _good_."

The scene then flipped to when they asked to play in the yard, and their parents agreed they could. They ran outside and towards the mysterious house with Danny, Tucker, and Sam following. They then all reached the familiar house. Dream Sam spoke.

"Well, this is it. Lets go knock!" Dream Sam suggested. David grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to his side. Dream Sam then formed a confused look on her face. "What?"

"What happens if there _is _a person living there and we disturb them? My parents would kill me!" David informed. Dream Sam sighed.

"David, its okay, alright? No one would ever live in here because its in the middle of nowhere! So, why not check it out? Aren't you curious?" she asked. David tapped his chin while thinking. It was then that he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah… who knows what super cool things we can find in there!" David exclaimed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker couldn't help but have a "dejavu" moment. Dream Sam and David walked on the concrete porch steps, and made their way to the door. David, being the brave guy he is, knocked on it slightly, and soon they were sucked into the darkness.

The scene flipped to where the two kids were inside, sitting on the wooden floor. David stood up while he held out a hand for Sam to take. She took it with pleasure and they looked around the room. Soon a voice echoed the building, making dream Sam and David clutch each other for dear life.

"_YOU HAVE ENTERED MY DIMENSION WHERE YOUR NIGHTMARES COME ALIVE. TO BE ABLE TO GET OUT, YOU MUST DO AS I SAY. THERE ARE DOORS WITH YOUR NAMES ON THEM THAT YOU MUST GO INTO. WHEN YOUR FINISHED CONQUERING THEM, AND IF YOU ARE BOTH STILL _ALIVE_, THEN YOU HAVE TO CONQUER ME! And Samantha, you know what I'm talking about._" The voice explained. David and Sam slipped out of each other's grasp, and looked at each other in horror. They held hands as they walked into the hallway. A door that had David's name written in blood, appeared on their right. They both gulped in unison and opened the door. They were then sucked into the darkness.

Danny and Tucker looked at Sam in horror. Did David die? Is that why this was a nightmare? They both put a comforting hand on both of her shoulders. Sam looked at them, and smiled. They smiled back. Soon the scene flipped where the two children conquered there fears and got out of there barely alive. Sam stumbled back.

_No. _She thought. _This is where David dies. _Just then Sam's nightmare appeared behind her. She grabbed her waist, which made Sam jump and turn around to face her. Her nightmare murderously grinned ear to ear, and threw her towards the situation. Danny and Tucker screamed her name while Danny tried to go ghost, but all it did was shock him.

"Why can't I go ghost!?" he asked himself. Sam's nightmare grinned.

"_While I'm here, you can't turn into a ghost. And again, Danny Phantom didn't exist yet. I haven't met you yet, Danny. Remember?_" Sam's nightmare explained, tilting her head which gave Danny and Tucker the creeps. Danny formed a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by _you _haven't met _me _yet?" he asked. Sam's nightmare grinned once again.

"_I'm Sam, Danny. I'm Sam. Don't you recognize me?_" she asked. It was that that her dark midnight hair that was covering her face pushed away from it, and her face became much less pale. Her amethyst eyes shined in the dark, and her face was now shown, looking a lot like Sam. Danny and Tucker wide eyed.

Meanwhile Sam opened her eyes to see she was lying on her stomach, and her hands smaller than usual. She looked at her arm to see it was covered by her sleeve from her light purple shirt. Wait… she didn't wear a purple shirt today. Unless…

She immediately stood up to see David getting up also, looking at her with fear. She couldn't help but look at him the same way. She was in her six year old body. She was now in her dream self. Could anything get any worse?

Sam looked to see her nightmare forming into herself. No… they found out. They found out that her nightmare was _her_! Her nightmare was her… turning evil. Her nightmare was that she had killed David. That was her nightmare, and it was about to come true.

She looked at David, and he looked at her. She held out a hand for him to grab. He hesitated, but took it anyway. He noticed Sam's worried and scared face. David tilted his head.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked. Sam's heart stopped. She almost forgot that voice of his. Oh, how she missed it. She sighed.

"No. Nothing's alright. We're in for a big surprise, and for a devastated situation." Sam replied.

"What does devastated mean?" David asked. Sam bit her lip while trying to hold back the tears.

"You _don't _want to know,"

* * *

**Its midnight. I gotta go to bed… So I decided to end it there xD**

**Not much of a cliffhanger, right? But the chapter is short… sorry xD**

**OMG SAM'S NIGHTMARE IS SAM! :O **

**So what will happen? Will Danny, Tucker, and Sam conquer Sam's nightmare? Or will they not? Will the evil Sam (yeah… xD) get her revenge, and kill them? Find out in Chapter 13! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm working on "A Phantom Story" at the same time. Hehe…**

**So, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm having a cold, and yesterday… I was totally depressed. I was just so angry yesterday… I felt like no one cared for me or loved me…**

**But I'm better now (:**

**And 115 reviews? You had to see me on New Years Eve. When I found out I got 100 reviews before 2013, I was running through the halls of my Aunt's hallway screaming "VICTORY!" xD **

**Just thank you… thank you so much. You guys make me the happiest person alive, I swear it. Thank you…**

**Well, here's your prize! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Sam looked at her nightmare with her eyes narrowed. She watched as Danny and Tucker's eyes wide eyed at the sight. She knew what they were thinking. Was Sam's nightmare _her_?

She wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted to beat the living heck out of her nightmare. She wanted her to pay for what she had made her do to David. She wanted this day to disappear; to vanish out of her memories. But of course, it can't. This memory was sealed, and could never break into pieces.

Her nightmare looked at her, and it instantly came its devilish self. With her hair in front of her face, and her skin pale as ever. Her red eyes glowing behind her midnight hair, and her clothes turning in a dark black. It dashed towards the two, but Sam who was still holding David's hand, dodged her attack and her nightmare past right next to the two. She made a complete stop, and turned around to meet Sam's terrified face. She grinned. Oh, how her nightmare loved to make Sam scared.

She dashed towards them, but Sam and David dodged her attack again. Sam saw Danny and Tucker looking for the _teenage _her. She sighed and began running towards them with David following. Unfortunately for David, he couldn't see Danny and Tucker. He was confused.

"Where are we running at? The wall?" David asked. Sam shook her head.

"No, those two boys. They're my friends," Sam corrected, pointing at Danny and Tucker. But then she saw them fading away. She started to panic. "What's happening?" Her nightmare then appeared in front of them.

"_Ah, Samantha. Since you're in your six year old self, you will begin to see what your six year old body sees. And it doesn't see them_," her nightmare explained as she pointed to Danny and Tucker, who were fading away in Sam's point of view. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. But all she did was watch as her friends began to disappear. But all of the sudden when she realized that they were almost completely gone, Sam spoke.

"DANNY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It was just then Danny and Tucker have became visible. They stared at her direction, looking confused.

"Sam?" they asked confused. With David's hand still in hers, she ran to her friends dragging David along. David began to see them too. But one thing made him confused. How on earth does she know these two boys?

Sam finally let go of David's hand, and jumped into Danny's arms. With confusion, Danny hugged her back. He looked at Tucker, who just shrugged. It was then that Danny pulled her away, and set her back on her own two feet.

"Danny, its me, Sam. My nightmare trapped me in my six year old body." Sam explained. Danny looked at her with concern.

"Is there a way we can bust you out of there?" Danny asked. Sam shook her head.

"Not until I defeat my nightmare," she answered. It was then that they looked at David who looked puzzled.

"What's going on here?" he asked in frustration. Sam sighed.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand," Sam replied. David gave her a troubled look. She just shook her head.

It was then that her nightmare appeared in front of the two again. She looked at David, and then to Sam. She gave her a murderous grin to the two little kids. Sam knew what was going to happen.

"You stay away from me!" Sam demanded. She walked backwards, away from her nightmare, but it would just step closer to her. It was then that Sam was backed up against the wall, nowhere to escape.

"_Its time to kill David, my dear._" her nightmare confirmed. Just about when Sam's nightmare was going to overshadow her, Danny appeared between the two, his back facing Sam.

"Oh yeah? Well, you gotta get through me first." Danny challenged. Sam's nightmare narrowed her eyes with a nefarious look. She was going to grasp for Danny's neck, but Danny kicked her straight in the stomach. Sam's nightmare hissed and started tackling him to the ground. Danny had to admit, Sam's nightmare was frightening, but that didn't stop him from fighting her. He then lifted her up from his body, and threw her across the wooden house. He then went over to Sam, kneeled down to her size, and hugged her. She hugged back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. Just then they heard a child scream. They turned around to see Sam's nightmare having David head locked around her arm. Sam became furious. If her nightmare kills David…

"_Whatcha' gonna do now, Samantha? Its either his, or your life. If you come any closer, I'll kill him. If you surrender, I'll let him be and you'll die. So what is it, Samantha? You or him?_" Sam's nightmare threatened. Sam bit her lip. Even though this was a nightmare, what if David was _actually _here? What if he's alive right now, and if she let David die, he'll die for real? What if she could actually change what happened that night? What if… she could save him?

Before Sam began to open her mouth and speak, she began to think of Danny and Tucker. She couldn't do that to them. She couldn't let them go through misery without her. She couldn't abandon them. They were her friends. And Danny was her true love. How could she do that?

But when she saw David's pleading eyes telling her that don't let her nightmare kill him, she couldn't let her nightmare do that. It was such a painful image. What should she do? Danny and Tucker were hoping to let David die, and her survive, while David wanted her to save his butt. She scratched the top of her head in frustration. What should she do? Save David, or save herself?

She looked at Danny with pleading eyes, hoping for an answer. Danny sighed. Even though he wanted her to save herself and not David, it was her choice. It was her choice to save David or not. Not his. He then crouched down to her level and made his lips closer to her ear.

"Follow what your heart tells you to do. It may sound cliché, but it's the truth. And promise me, any decision you make will be the right one," Danny assured. Sam looked at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. She then turned to face her nightmare and her old friend again. What did she want? What did her heart tell her to do?

It was then that her heart spoke when she met David's brown eyes. Tears fogged up her eyes, but dared not to let them slip. She looked at Danny and Tucker as if it was the last time she'll ever see them again. And she was right. It was.

_I'm so sorry guys. _She thought. She then took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. It was then that she reopened them again, and looked at her nightmare straight in the eye.

"I surrender."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, what did I just type? O.o**

**Sorry its short again! I was running out of ideas, but next chapter will be longer, I promise (:**

**Anyway, what a big cliffhanger that is, huh? I promise that the wait won't be long. My brain is storming with ideas right now. And that's a good sign (:**

**So, what will happen? Will Sam's nightmare kill Sam? What will Danny and Tucker do? Find out in Chapter 14! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guess what guys? Yesterday was my anniversary of being on fanfiction for a year! How cool is that?**

**Wow, time flies…**

**Anyway, I updated quick! Well, its only been a week, but at least its not a month ;) **

**So I decided to just work on this story for now. I'm almost done. Just like 3 or 4 more chapters to go, then I'm done with another story! :D And my stories for "The Adventures of Andrew Fenton/Phantom" and "Angels vs. Demons" are not going to be updated anymore. I might as well put them up for adoption. I got other wonderful stories to focus on. Like this one for example (: **

**So, enjoy my treat you little puppies ;)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The room went silent. No screams or voices were heard. Not even the air was blowing, which made everyone stop breathing. Everyone's jaws except Sam's were dropped to the floor. Was she really going to sacrifice herself so her dead friend would survive?

And she was. Sam kneeled to the floor, and took a bow that meant she was surrendering. Sam's nightmare lifted her soul out of the six year old Sam body, and placing her on the floor. She pushed David to the ground, who looked completely shocked by the sight. Again, what the heck was going on?

Danny and Tucker couldn't get their brains to process the two words Sam has spoken. Was she really going to do this? After all they been through? Was she really going to throw those memories out of the way, just so she can save David, even though this was just a nightmare?

And sure she was. Her nightmare came closer to her, and reached out a hand. Sam knew where this was going. If she took it, she will be sucked into a sucking black hole. If she didn't, she'll be safe.

Sam was about to take it when Danny jumped in front of her. This action made Sam jump and yelp, but Danny didn't care. He wasn't going to let Sam do this. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself to save her friend, who was already dead. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"Danny, move." Sam demanded, coldly. She was about to go around him when he stopped her.

"Why should I? So I can let you die?" he asked. Sam sighed in frustration.

"I said, move." she repeated herself. "You said to follow my heart. So I am. I'm following my heart. And my heart is telling me to save David." She started to walk pass him, towards her nightmare.

"Well, I was wrong," Danny admitted. This made Sam stop in her tracks. "Sometimes your heart is wrong. Does this seem right to you? David died a long time ago, Sam. And he's never coming back." Sam turned around and faced Danny, her eyes flooding with tears.

"You don't know that, Danny! He could still be here! You never know! Maybe that night was a nightmare. Maybe this is just a nightmare and I'm still six years old, sleeping in my six year old bed, in my six year old room, with my six year old friend! Maybe my life is a nightmare and when I wake up, I'll be in the hospital as a new born baby! You just don't get it, Danny! I think of this every single day of my freakin' life! I need to save him! I can't see him die once more… I-I can't…" Sam confirmed. She looked down at her feet, avoiding Danny's eyes. Danny then sighed and took a step towards her. He lifted her chin up, so her eyes met his.

"I understand," he whispered. "But what I'm asking is, is this really what you want? To push everything we been through out of your mind, just so you can save the friend who died years ago? I know he was your first friend, but we been through _so _much more. You need to let go of David, Sam. He's the part of the past. And what happened to him, is destiny. And there's no way you can change what destiny has done." He leaned his forehead onto hers. Sam bit her lip. Now, what should she do?

"_SILENCE!_" Sam's nightmare ordered as she rose up from the ground. "_SAMANTHA HAS MADE HER DICISION, AND THERE IS NO WAY TO CHANGE IT! Now come, Samantha. Its time for you to sacrifice._" Sam's nightmare held out her hand for her to take. Sam turned around from Danny, and gulped.

"No." Sam disagreed.

"_Excuse me, dear?_" Sam's nightmare asked.

"You heard me. I said _no_." she repeated.

"_Well Samantha, you have no choice. Its either you surrender, or David dies._" she threatened.

"Its time for me to move on. David died years ago. Its time to let go of him. Now I know its not me who killed him. Its you, nightmare. You are the one who killed him. Not me. I am done. Kill that fake David for all I care. I'm not scared of you anymore. And you know how I conquered you once? Well I'm about to do it again." Sam admitted. It was then that lightening flashed and the screams of Sam's nightmare was heard. It was then that her nightmare blew up, and became a pile of ashes. Everyone fell silent, unable to move. Did they just defeat Sam's nightmare?

It was then that a door appeared in front of them and sucked them into the darkness. But before they left, Sam saw a smile crept on David's face, thanking them for saving his life. Mostly Sam. She gave a sad smile back. It was going to be hard for her to let him go. But one thing for sure, he'll always be in her heart no matter where she goes.

* * *

They landed in the middle of the old wooden house. Everything was so… quiet it seemed. It was just then that Sam's parents made their way out of the dark hallway and ran to Sam to give her a big hug.

"Oh my Sammykins!" Pamela exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm fine mom." Sam admitted. She looked at Danny and smiled. He smiled back. She then turned to her mother. "Everything's going to be just fine with me."

Her parents exchanged worried looks, especially her grandma. Sam gave them a confused look. What were they hiding from her? Did something bad happen?

"Uh… guys? Is something wrong?" she questioned with worry. Her father stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You remember David, right?" Jeremy asked. Sam nodded without hesitation. "Well… his parents… died."

"WHAT?" Sam shouted. "HOW?" It was just then a breeze blew through the wooden house. And can you guess who was floating in the air? Sam's nightmare.

"Me," Sam's nightmare admitted with an evil grin. "And now, its your turn, dear."

"Over my dead body," Sam and Danny shot back in unison. They blushed of embarrassment.

"_Well then,_" Sam's nightmare started. "_Bring it on._"

* * *

**Okay. I'm so sorry, I have to stop it there. I have to go to bed and I don't feel like finishing this tomorrow Dx**

**So, what might happen? Will they defeat Sam's nightmare? Find out in Chapter 15! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! Is this fast an update enough? I'm so tired. I'm at a friend's house and typing this right now xD**

** If this chapter makes no sense whatsoever, then blame my tiredness xD**

** OMG yesterday, I was at my cousin's 6th birthday party at Chuck E. Cheeses, and I found a Danny Phantom game. I was like :O And I kept playing as Danny xD**

**OMG my friend got a text from my other friend that a guy on my friend's friend's street has a gun and is getting chased by cops o.O I hope the bad guy doesn't come to us...**

** Anyway, enjoy! :D**

** I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Sam's nightmare launched herself towards the two pair, ready to strangle them. Sam dodged her attack, Danny too. Sam's nightmare passed through them and slammed into a wall. She was now furious with them. It was time to show what she really _can _do. She rose up from the ground, her hair sticking straight up in the air. She stretched out her arms, with her hands glowing a deep red. She pointed her head where the three teenagers, plus David were standing.

She hissed and growled at them. How dare they try to conquer her. She was suppose to be undefeated! She was suppose to be the most powerful ghost on the universe. And she was going to be that. She was going to defeat Samantha Manson. And with that, she aimed her deathly ghost ray at Sam, and shot it at her. Sam wide eyed at the sudden action and was too mesmerized to move. She was lost in her own world.

Well that was until Danny got in the way. He jumped in front of the ghost ray, and took the shot. It was then that a scream of pain was heard from the teenage boy, and he landed flat on the floor, clutching his chest in a painful way. Sam and Tucker ran to there injured friend, telling him to relax and calm down. But he wouldn't. The pain was too painful to bare.

Sam's nightmare laughed. Not in a joyful or cheery way; but in a nefarious way. Sam's true love was injured. And that was her weakness. _Danny_.

Sam covinced Danny to let go of his chest. At first, Danny would have protested. He would whisper a no to her, trying to tell her that if he did, it would hurt him bad, but he finally caved in. He let go of his chest weakly, and rested his arms by both of his sides. Tucker and Sam gasped. There was a huge blood stain on his shirt. Sam gulped and lifted his shirt over his head. There it was; a hole in his chest. Dark red blood poored out of his skin, dripping smoothly down his body. Sam let out a tear, knowing that her love was hurt. It was a painful image. A more painful image than David dying... sort of.

She put her hand on his injury, tears falling down her face. It was then that Danny weakly put his hand on her cheek, givng her an assuring smile. She gave a small smile back.

"Hey," he started. She looked at his dull tired eyes. "Its going to be okay. I'll be alright. I'll heal. All you need to do is fight your nightmare. I believe in you, Sam."

"But, but... I can't leave you like this!" Sam protested. Danny then rubbed her cheek in comfort.

"Forget about me. Go save us. You're our only hope." he replied.

"I can't... I won't let you die, Danny! Not you, too! I love you too much!" she exclaimed. Both her and Danny wide eyed at the out burst. Sam blushed. "I mean... I...-" her stuttering was cut off by Danny pulling her down to his level and kissing her on the lips. She was a little shocked at first, but finally realized what was happening and responded to his kiss. It was so warm and tender, that none of them wanted to break the kiss. But soon, they had to break apart for air. They pulled away and just looked at each other's eyes. It was then that something was glowing inside Danny's chest. It was a green glow. It was the color of Danny's eyes.

Soon the glow burst out of his chest. A familiar white ring formed around his waist. The ring went up and down his body, transforming into the one and only, Danny Phantom. Sam's nightmare wide eyed at the sight. Danny lifted himself up in the air, eyes glowing a neon green. His eyes were narrowed, too. Sam looked at her nightmare, and narrowed her eyes also. It was then that Sam's nightmare launched herself towards the two, but Danny shot her with his ghost ray, knocking her down to the ground.

Sam ran to her nightmare, eyes full of hatred. How dare she kill David. How dare she try to kill her. And how dare she try to kill Danny. She was going to finish her off for good. It was time to end this war, she commanded. Enough is enough. Her nightmare was going down, and that was final. Whether her nightmare refused to, or liked it or not. It was time for her to vanish from her dreams.

Her nightmare pulled herself up as Sam made her way towards her. Her nightmare looked up at her, giving her a devilish glare. Sam ignored it. She grabbed her nightmare's pale and hard wrinkled wrist, and swung it towards the wall. But Sam's nightmare didn't fly with it; her arm broke from her body, and it rapidly slammed into the wall with the sound of blood splattering on the wall and floor.

Everyone gasped at the sudden action. No one moved, or dared to speak. All they did was stay still, trying to register what had just happened.

Sam's nightmare eyes glowed a deep red, anger written all over her face. Her shoulder was gushing up blood, and dripping down to the floor. She looked at Sam, threatening her to stay where she was. Because if she even dared to move, she'll regret it.

Sam didn't move. She didn't even breathe. She just stared at her nightmare like they were having a serious staring contest. None of them looked away from each other. They just stared and stared and stared. Not even a blink was shown. Sam was waiting for her nightmare to attack her. She was waiting for her to show her what she can do. She was waiting. Waiting patiently for her nightmare to kill her.

But her nightmare didn't move.

She sat there, just staring at the human girl above her. She blinked twice, and then looking at her right arm which was currently missing. She saw the blood pouring out of her shoulder and it turning pale as ever. She blinked again. Her eyes now on Danny in ghost form, staring at them in confusion. She turned her attention to Tucker, who was right beside Danny with the same expression on his face.

She blinked again.

Her eyes were on Sam's parents and David. She remembered how she killed David's parents. It was so enjoyable to watch. To see the murdering screams of the wife, and the yelping of the father. It was so... _fun_. Perhaps she can do that again?

And that's when her eyes stared at Sam. She then narrowed her eyes at her and finally rose up from the ground. Her body glowed red that matched her glowing eyes. A wave of energy was forced into the room and was blown at Sam, flying her across the room and slamming her to a wall. Sam groaned in pain as her back met the wooden wall. Her vision went blurry once she slid down the wall, and her butt meeting the ground. But she refused to loose conscious. Know why? It was because she had a ghost to defeat. She had to capture the ghost that she created years ago.

Sam's nightmare laughed in a nefarious way. Her grin was devilish than it had been before. Her eyes was such a deep red that it was almost black. Her laugh echoed the house that made everyone shiver up goosebumps. It was then that she spoke.

"_Samantha, darling, why did you do such a thing? Don't you regret it? You could have killed me, sweetie. You can't afford killing another _best friend, _could you_?" Sam's nightmare asked, gently. Sam narrowed her eyes.

"I am _not _your friend," Sam corrected, coldly. "Nor am I your best. I would've been celebrating if I actually killed or defeated you. It would have meant the world to me if you did." Her nightmare then pretended to look hurt.

"_Harsh, Samantha. That was really harsh of you to say that. I really thought we had something going on. Like a friendship,_" This made Sam snort.

"Yeah right. Well you thought wrong. You killed my best friend. My _only _best friend at that time. Didn't you see how hurt I was? How depressed I was? And all those years I blamed myself for it. All those damn years I spent in my room, looking at the window, reminding myself that I killed a person! That I killed my best friend! If you were _really _my best friend, you wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't put me in misery and make me think I killed my best friend, and that the whole thing was my fault. But in reality, it was yours." Sam admitted.

Sam's nightmare blinked. Weakness going through her body. _No. _Her nightmare thought. _I'm not going to give up that easily._ But unfortunately, Sam continued that made her loose even more power.

"I'm not scared of you. Go ahead, threaten me all you want. But you won't change anything. I would still be alive, fighting you. You would say anything to scare me, but you wouldn't do it. Know why? Because you expect me to win. You expect me to surrender. You expect me to defeat you. Because that's what you're good at. _Losing. _You have never won a battle before. And that's why you keep losing. You expect us to win, even if you don't even think it. Have you even planned what you're really going to do with me? Tell me, nightmare. What are you planning to do with me?" Sam asked. Sam's nightmare hesitated. She didn't answer. _  
_

And with that, she came closer to the ground, trying to register what she had said.

Sam looked over her nightmare's shoulder and gave him a sign to attack. He got the message and formed a glowing and deathly ghost ray in his hands, and shot them both at her nightmare. In a flash, the ghost ray hit her back and Sam's nightmare cried in agony from the pain that formed on her back.

It was then that all of the ectoplasm in her body exploded out of her and she broke apart into pieces. Everyone looked at Danny in concern. Danny was just confused as them. What did he do? But most importantly, how did he do it?

Everyone surrounded into a circle, looking at the pieces of Sam's nightmare. It was just then that the pieces decayed and vanished in the air. Everyone looked at each other. It was then that Sam felt something warm. She felt the happiness in her. And for once in years, she felt free.

* * *

**Feels like this story is coming to an end, doesn't it?**

**LOL, you know the author's not at the top? I wrote it last night. Yeah... this took me last night and today to do xD**

**So eventually, they caught the guy with the gun. I was like "_phew_. What a relief." xD**

** So next chapter will be the epilogue. And yes, Danny and Sam kissed. WHAT? xD **

** Anyways, so stay tuned for Chapter 16! :D**


	16. Epilogue

**You know what I realized in last chapter?**

**That David was there when he wasn't suppose to be -_-**

**I realized that yesterday during math…**

**Anyway, it snowed again. DID I MENTION HOW MUCH I HATE SNOW?**

**Like a thousand times it seems… -_-**

**Anyway, it's the last chapter of "Haunted Nightmares"! Wow… this story has been a huge succeed. My popular one yet. Its sad to see it end ): But hey, I promise that the two upcoming stories I planned out ("Revenge" and "Secrets Well Hidden") **_**might **_**be more interesting than this. And much more **_**improved **_**writing skills than the beginning of this story and the end of it (:**

**Anyway readers, I'm going to save my thank you's for the end of the chapter. I need to get on with the story anyway xD**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares**

**Chapter 16**

**Epilogue**

* * *

After the incident in the wooden house, the doors smacked open and a force pushed the group outside of it. Once they were all safe and sound in the cold night, the door slammed shut. Sam swore she saw David's haunting brown eyes tearing up as he waved goodbye. But Sam ignored it. She told herself that it was time to move on. David died, and he was never coming back. She'll one day be with him again. But instead in the dangers of Earth, she'll be with him in a happy place called, Heaven.

Sam looked at Danny as he looked at her. He grabbed her hand, and smiled. She smiled back. She finally felt no regret or guiltiness. She finally felt what she been wanting to feel for years. _Happiness._

They walked away from the abandoned, mysterious house, towards Sam's. No one talked; they just sauntered across the field. Sure, Danny and Sam would whisper in one another's ear, but it was still very quiet. But the silence was a comfortable silence. All of them were lost in thought of what just happened moments ago in that wooden house. All those years of thinking someone was living there, or it was just an old abandoned house. But they were wrong. The legends were partly true. So does that mean all of the legends could be true, too?

Sam shook her head, and smiled. No need to worry about that now. It was time to think of happy things for once. She now had a boyfriend which was her true love since she met him, and had family and friends who cared and loved her. She squeezed Danny's hand tighter, smiling up at him. He met her gaze and returned her smile. Yep, she knew that everything was going to be okay from now on.

* * *

_**~14 Years Later~**_

Two little kids were playing in their mother's parent's backyard, having a great time. Their parents named Danny and Sam were currently in their grandparent's Mansion A.K.A their mother's house when she was a kid, talking about life. They were on a swing set when little six year old Lilith discovered a house in that lonely field.

"Hey David," Lilith called her twin brother. "Come here." David obeyed and walked towards his twin sister.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see the house over there in the field?" she asked, pointing at the rotten wooden house.

"Yeah I do. What about it?" David questioned.

"Wanna check it out?"

* * *

**I'm not doing a sequel. I'm leaving you guys to predict what might happen next (:**

**I actually like the ending. It tells you of how you need to learn history. Because you know what they say, history repeats itself (:**

**LOL I made Lilith's twin brother have the name David xD**

**Anyway, I would like to give shout-outs to all of my fans who reviwed and supported me throughout the story:**

**BrittneyluvsChrist**

**DannySamLover20**

**doggyjunky**

**Teameida Creator**

**Country Appaloosa**

**Missafrolatina**

**Rosepetal21**

**YukariMusa**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Little Kunai**

**ChristinCC**

**Sam L. Manson**

**Kitty in Boots**

**Reneemon45**

**Lupsss**

**DannySamFluffDxS**

**La Reyna Phantasma**

**Bookworm23821**

**ParisPhantom**

**Robastar34**

**HaileyHatfield**

**20 minutes**

**Coolgal324**

**Kaitykat24**

**Imacrazyandcool**

**Young Phantom**

**Sammansonrepilica**

**JasmineLief**

**Jaded Jimmie Productions**

**ShadowDragon357**

**ShakespeareDoll24**

**DannyandSammaster**

**Popie92**

**Living Encyclopedia**

**SamApeace**

**Embergirl11450**

**And to all the guests that reviewed (:**

**Well, I guess that's it, huh? But I promise there will be better stories coming along the way. Check out my profile to see the descriptions of my new two stories that are coming on the way!**

**So thank you all for favoriting/reviewing/following this story or favoriting me as an author. It really means the world to me.**

**So, see you later, my loves! Catch my story "A Phantom Story" and R&R! (:**

**Wow, I really don't know how to end this author note…**

**I guess… goodbye for now?**

_**SamXDanny**_


End file.
